A Champion? No, A legend
by Rezeneve
Summary: A new champion has appeared in the League. His name is Rez, a kind young man. Ahri hears of this new champion and is quickly interested in him, but he pushes her aside. Once, Ahri finds that he has a secret, she is determined to find out what he is hiding behind that smile. OCxAhri. Now rated M! have fun!
1. Welcome to Summoner's Rift

AN: I made a quick amateurish drawing of my OC. This character is gonna be used for something else, but for now I'll use it for this Fanfiction. I hope it helps you get a general idea of his appearance. I'm not so good so please no hate! Also, I would be posting more drawings if you guys like. I dunno. Go here: /d6ru0d6

Chapter 1: Welcome to Summoner's Rift

"Are you ready for a long read!?"

* * *

I looked around and saw that I was in a base of some sort. There were walls, statues, and a big glowy base in the middle. There seems to be a shop of some sort watched over by a really furry creature. I was so confused. What was I doing here again?

Hey! What's up? My name is Rez. I'm a new champion here at this little league...of legends! I don't know how I got here, but after some time, destroying a building or two. Some old people in robes came to me telling me that I have a great power or something. After a while, the robe people offered me to become a champion. At first, I was like, meh, but when they told me that I would be put into a battle between two teams fighting in mortal combat in order to devastate the opposing teams base, I was all like, "Well, shoot! That sounds like fun!" :D They gave me a week to learn about the rules and handed me some huge reference and rule books. After about a week of harsh studying, I felt so tired I just completely wiped out! That's when a bright pillar of light came over me, covering me up and teleporting me someplace. It seems that the week of studying was done and I was now able to be summoned.

That's how I got here; my first champion match started with me laying down, tired as hell. I lazily stood up, wondering what this place is.

Mysterious voice: Welcome to Summoner's Rift.

Oh. Thank You. That's what this place is. It seems to be the battlefield. I looked around and found four others in the area.

Brolaf: BROOOO!

I looked to see where that cool sounding voice came from. There I saw a large blonde-bearded man with a green shirt with two popped-out collars, jeans, and wearing a helmet holding two cans of soda called 'Graggy Ice' with straws coming down from the sides leading to his mouth. He was also wielding two large axes with the word 'Graggy Ice' all over it.

Brolaf: What's Up!? You must be the new guy! Welcome to the league!

Rez: Thanks! You must be Olaf. Nice to meet you man!

Brolaf: Bro, it's BROlaf. Don't you see the awesome skin!

Rez: I see! That is awesome!

Brolaf: Hahaha! I like you dude! Let's have a round of Graggy Ice after our victory.

Rez: Really? That's awesome! But I can't drink, I'm only 20.

Brolaf: Aww! Bummer, but I still have some soda, we can chug on those!

Rez: All right then! I'll just have to keep an eye on you! See ya there!

Brolaf: All right Bro! Laters!

As Brolaf left, I looked in front of me and I saw two girls talking (well, one talking while the other one justs listens helplessly) 2 o' clock, 10 feet away from me. One girl had long blue hair with two pony tails on each side. She had some sort of stringed instrument floating... in front of her? What? Also, she was somehow floating in... What? Is she sitting on a cloud or something? How is she floating? Magic is stupid! Anyway, the other girl I saw has long black hair, cat ears(i think) coming out from the top of her head, really nice clothing that somehow managed to stay on her, and...woah! As I look at her closely, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I don't know. I just stood there, mesmerized at the cat lady. I'm looking at something amazing!

Ahri: Look Sona. It seems we're teamed up with the new champion.

Sona: (...nod...)

Ahri: Oh well. You know how it is with new champions. Everyone wants to try 'em out, until they eventually get bored of 'em.  
Unlike me, i always get picked (I frikkin' hate going mid against this girl! so op! Her ult is annoying as a constantly beeping car! I'm glad she got nerfed!). But still, I wanna have a little fun with this guy.*She looks behind her at Rez who was staring at her, hypnotized* See, Sona? He can't stop staring at my ass. He is going to be easy.

Sona: (looks as if she were giggling)

Rez: Oh my goodness. Those tails! They look so fluffy! I want one! She not only has one, but nine of 'em! I wonder if she would give me one if I asked.

Mysterious Voice: 30 seconds until minions spawn.

When I heard a voice coming from nowhere, I snapped back to reality. Using my weeks work of reading five pages of the huge reference book. I looked to see Brolaf going to top lane where all the tanky fighters go. Blue-hair was headed down to bot where adc's and sad supports go. And Cat-lady going for mid. A sad look came upon my face as she headed there.

Rez: Aww, I wanna be ap mid.

Seeing as how I was item-less, I went to the store to buy my items. I browsed making sure to stay away from anything mana-regen. I found I had 475 gold. So I looked to see the cheap items. My options were a ring, a sword, and a shield. These options were stupid. Who would buy a ring over a sword? Instead, I just went ahead and bought me a pair of shoes. Grabbed a couple of health pots and headed straight for bot. I didn't want to go bot, but something just made me go there. As I arrived at the outer turret, I met up with the blue haired lady. I tipped my hat forward like a cowboy, but cooler.

Rez: Well, hello! I'm Rez, the new champion. (I said with a warm greeting)

I held out my hand in front of her. She followed suit and grabbed mine. We both shook our hands and let go to complete the ancient greeting ritual. We then looked at each other and smiled.

Rez: So what is your name?

Sona: She kneeled down to the ground and wrote her name on the dirt. It spelled out 'Sona'.

Rez: Well, it's nice to meet you Sona.

It felt awkward with someone who wouldn't talk. Suddenly, something came over me. It felt as if someone had possessed me(ctrl 3). I couldn't fight this urge! I just had to dance! I came to Sona and grabbed her. I placed the fingers of her right hand on the palm of my left hand and took her left hand to put it on my shoulder then I placed my right hand on her waist, holding her close to me all in a moment's notice. We waltzed in the empty space in front of our turret. We just looked at each other not knowing what's happening. We danced to the unplayed music. She followed my lead knowing every step to take. I was relieved to find out that she does have feet. As the dance finished, she let go of my hands and slowly backed away. Her eyes stayed on me, her cheeks a soft red. I awkwardly smiled at her.

Rez: Uhh... I'm sorry. Thank's for dancing with me though.

She looked at me, cheeks still red.

Rez: You're a good dancer by the way. (I gave her a friendly smile)

Her cheeks grew flushed bright red. She held her head in her hands and turned away from me in a cute fashion.

Dammit, does she hate me now?

Mysterious Voice: Minions have spawned.

I saw the little blue midgets pass us as they march on over to the purple minions. They engaged in battle, practically killing each other. Sona was placing wards on some of the bushes. I didn't know what to do next so I walked over to a purple minion and punched it. Having to last-hit the thing, I gained a bit of gold. I continued this for a bit and after clearing the first wave, but then, a bullet was shot at the ground in front of my foot. Looking as to whoever shot it, I saw a skinny girl with long blue hair in two braided pony tails holding two huge guns. I ran back to my turret seeing as how dangerously close I was to their turret's range.

Jinx: Well, well, look at what we have here. The league has given me a new practice target. It hasn't been a few weeks and they're replacing me with some confused magician who thinks he can punch things.

The league has classified me as a mage, fighter. (just to let you guys know)

I didn't hear what she said, because we were too far away, but I took a breath and loudly called to her.

Rez: Hey! That's a really cool gun! The fish one I mean! Can you show it to me?

With a countenance of confusion on her face, she slowly put away her gun. She then placed her rocket launcher, fishbones on her shoulder and grinned. She shot at the minions, clearing the wave in the process.

Rez: Wow! That is pretty cool.

My eyes grew wide as I saw a rocket heading my way. I just barely dodged it, rolling over to the side. She shot out a flurry of rockets and I tried hard to dodge each one. She stopped to reload, so I took this chance to ignite flames on both my hands. She continued to shoot at me and I threw a ball of fire exploding as it came into contact with the rocket. I did the same thing over and over getting closer to her with every step. By the time she was point blank in front of me, I focused my mana into my right hand, enveloping it with lightning. I punched up to her chin, letting out a burst of lightning from my fist. My attack severely injured her; or at least it would have if a chain hadn't have pulled her back, causing my blow to have barely missed. I stepped back a bit to see who this kill joy was. I looked to find a skeleton with blue aura emanating around his body wearing some weird blue armor. He looked like he won a championship or something. He was also wielding two chains and he carried what seemed to be a lantern. He was laughing and taunting me telling me to come toward him.

Rez: Aww! Hell no!

I charged up my lightning, but then he grabbed me with his chain and pulled me closer toward him. As I got close, I was about to strike him, until a big ball of energy struck right at me! It blasted me back and dealt a ton of damage to my health. I limped back to my turret. Sona approached me and with a song, restored my health.

Rez: Well, thanks Sona! You really helped me out!

Sona blushed and played another song, which made me feel a tad bit stronger. I was ready to go against these people now. I checked to see what my level was. I was a good level 5 with 2 points on 'Q' and 'W' and 1 on 'E'. I didn't get what these letters, levels or points were, but somehow I just know. *I am a melee fighter that does regular punches as a basic attack, but my 'Q' allows me to change it to shoot fire from my hands that would create a mark to whoever it hit and if pressed again, would allow me to create a wide, mid-range flare in front of me giving a damage-over-time effect to anyone marked by the basic attack. 'W' changes my basic attack to bolts of lightning. It basically boosts up my attack speed by a good amount. Pressing it again would create a burst of lightning that ignores a percent of magic resist as I did previously to skinny-gun girl. 'E' changes my basic attack to ice shards, slowing enemies as it hits. Pressing again would create a small field of ice over a target area that shortly freezes enemies over it. All these have exceptionally long cooldowns, around 15 seconds. Each ability is active until 10 seconds or until I change it to another. I can only press an abilty again to use its second use once while its active. (I dunno, I hate explaining things! :P)*

Staying behind our minions, I continued shooting lightning at Mr. Skeleton, whom I learned was Thresh, and dodging each bullet the skinny lady, named Jinx, shot at me. If I were to get hurt, Sona would heal me and damage the other team with the power of... sound? This is one weird girl. The other guys pushed us to our turret and I finally reached lvl 6 and with that, I get my ult. *(time for more explaining...) My ult allows me to use a different set of abilities. Pressing 'R' lets out a burst of energy around me which deals magic damage and pushes enemies away. This also changes my 'Q' to create a layer of rock around my body, giving me armor and magic resist. Press again to shake the earth and slow any enemies around me. 'W' causes a gust of wind to come over me, giving me movement speed and pushing units to the side. Pressing it again would let me dash forward, ignoring terrain. 'E' lets me gain life-steal and grabs a unit with a whip of water, pulling them to a target area like a whip. Using another ability does not cancel out the effect of another and would stay on me for 10 seconds. My ult has a cooldown of 3 seconds and will also lower the cooldown of other abilities by 2 seconds . You could say my 1st form makes me play apc/adc while my 2nd form makes me an evasive tank.*

With that, I used my ult. I pulled in Thresh with a lash of water. Now being in turret range, he tries to run as the turret blasts at him. I stomped the ground creating a quake around us, which caused him to stumble at his steps. I dashed in front of him to use my ult again, pushing him back to my turret. As the turret shoots at him, he flashes away. Only to allow me to slow him with my ice and then stun him. I lit up my hands in flames to mark him and with the final blow, I let out a flare causing him to take a ton of damage and eventually burn down.

"You have slain an enemy"

Rez: Ha! Who needs ignite? Not me!

I was low on mana and I had a good amount of gold to buy something nice, so I recalled back home, letting Sona keep Jinx at bay. I got me a good little, Void Staff and quickly ran back. Sona and Jinx had each other behind their minions, I hid in the bush signaling Sona to allow Jinx to push. As Jinx advanced, I pulled her to me, striking her as she shoots at me. Sona comes in and uses her crescendo, forcing Jinx to dance a bit. We both attacked her as she makes her way to her turret. Her health was a pretty low so I decided to tower dive. I covered myself with stone and Sona raised my armor. I ran into the tower to attack Jinx who tries to run, but I pulled her in. I used my ult, then slowed her with ice then charged my electricity to blast her with a rod lightning.

''You have slain an enemy''

My health dropped fast and I quickly made my way out. Sona healed me a good amount, which allowed me to survive one more blast from the turret. We targeted the turret, waiting for the suicidal minions to sacrifice themselves for the team. Me and Sona quickly destroyed the turret right before Thresh, who has just respawned, arrived to try and stop us. We ran, but were soon ganked by a green ninja girl, who was supposedly mid against Cat-lady. She tossed something to the floor, creating a field around us, making us slower and turning her invisible. I felt many pierces around my body as this girl was quick to strike. I tried to get away, but my health was dropping too rapidly. Sona healed me a bit, but she was grabbed by the chain of Thresh. Soon as I was near death, a ball of energy swooped in and knocked away the ninja person. I looked to see what had happened. I spotted the cat lady by the edge of the river with three balls of fire around her. I then focused my attention on Sona, having a bit of trouble with Thresh. I ran to her aid.

* * *

Ahri: Akali, what're you doing? I'm your opponent.

Akali: I'm just going after my prey, Ahri. No need to be so protective over your weak teammates.

Ahri: Weak!? The new guy scored 2 kills. And you went after him because he had low health, or was it because you couldn't handle me?

Akali dashed to me, but I responded by sending my fire toward her. She dodged the flames and went straight for me, Creating a field which prevented me from finding her. I took the chance and sent my ball in front of me. With all luck, I managed to hit her. I continued shooting her with fire, and she struck me with her kamas. Desperate, I rushed behind her sending out a bolt of essence hitting her dead-on! I did this two more times circling her as she got confused. I then used my charm, forcing her to walk toward me, blind by my beauty. I sent my ball toward her, hitting her front and back. In my frustration, I've ran out of mana forcing me to use my basic attacks; but instead, I've decided to just run away to the jungle. It was a terrible choice because Akali quickly caught up to me, using the shadows to dash toward me. She marked me, causing me to take more damage for each hit she inflicts on me. I flashed back to the river running toward mid lane, but she quickly caught up. My health dropped dangerously and with one final dash, Akali knocked me down. She raised her kama, about to land the final blow to me. But then of course, I was saved when a large bolt of lightning struck her in the back, ultimately ending her.

"Rampage"

I looked up to see the new guy fixing his hat as he walks toward me. He stopped in front of me and offered his hand to pull me up. Playing the role of the damsel, I stretched my hand out for him to pull me up. I brushed the dirt off of my clothes and tails.

Rez: Good thing I came in at the right time huh?

He gave me a smile and held his hand out to shake mine. Realizing that there was a few sparks on his palm, he shook it a bit and once it was gone, held it out again.

Rez: Hello. I'm Rez. Thanks for saving me back there.

I brushed off his hand to put it away.

Ahri: Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you took my kill.

Rez: Oh, really? I'm sorry, I thought you needed some help.

Ahri: I had it all under control! I still had my ignite so she would've been gone. Anyway, what about Sona? What happened to her?

Rez: Oh! umm... We ...uhh... managed to get away from Thresh just in time so she recalled to base.

My question seemed to stir him up a bit, he was lost in space for a while, seems he was scared of something!

Ahri: Hello? Hello!? Hey! Snap out of it!

I snapped my fingers and he snapped back to reality(oh! there goes gravity! jk xD).

Rez: Huh? What?

Ahri: Are you ok? You were spacing out.

Rez: Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though.

He gave me another smile, but this one seemed to have some warmth and kindness, like when you see it, everything is gonna be alright. He looked a bit... ah! What the-? Why am i shaking?

Rez: Hello!? Are you okay! Why have we switched positions!?

I woke up, realizing I was spacing out. The new guy had his hands on my shoulders shaking me lightly.

Ahri: Huh? What? G-get your hands off me! Anyway, lets get back to our lanes. No time for idle chatter.

Rez: Oh, okay then.

I walked away to my lane since my health and mana were restored quite a bit during our awkward meeting, but then he called out to me.

Rez: Hey! Wait! Cat-lady! What's your name?

I looked back at him and smirked.

Ahri: It's Ahri, don't forget it now.

I continued walking, but moments after, I stopped.

Ahri: Wait. Cat-lady!

* * *

*Rez's point of view*

I ran to see the green ninja girl about to strike at Cat-lady. So of course, I had to do something. I gathered my electrical energy and shot at the ninja person.

''Rampage''

I fixed my hat and walked towards the cat lady. I stopped in front of her and leaned slightly. Playing the role of the gentleman, I offered to pull her up. She grabbed my hand for me to pull her back into a standing position. She brushed off the dirt on her clothes.

Rez: Good thing I came in at the right time huh?

I smiled at her, proceeding to initiate the ancient greeting ritual, but then I found that there were a few sparks on my palm, I shook it a bit and once it was gone, held it out again. I felt a little embarassed. I even felt a sweat forming on my forehead.

Rez: Hello, I'm Rez. Thanks for saving me back there.

She brushed off my hand and I used it to scratch my head, turning my smile to a small frown.

Ahri: Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you took my kill.

Rez: Oh, really? I'm sorry, I thought you needed some help. (She had you pinned down! Of course you needed help!)

Ahri: I had it all under control! I still had my ignite so she would've been gone. Anyway, what about Sona? What happened to her?

Rez: Oh! umm... We ...uhh... managed to get away from Thresh just in time so she recalled to base.

I can't believe the league! Giving me such a dangerous/op passive. They were able to use my unstable mana regeneration to some extent! I was lost in deep thought and fear. Fear in having to use this ability to full use. Sona had witnessed what happened. Once that accident happened, I had to use whatever strength I had to supress it. To keep it from harming me, Thresh, and Sona. Well I wouldn't mind if I were to hurt Thresh because he's my enemy, but I couldn't let Sona get injured. I still killed Thresh with it though.

Ahri: Hello? Hello!? Hey! Snap out of it!

Then I snapped back to reality. Woah! There's the gravity!

Rez: Huh? What?

Ahri: Are you ok? You were spacing out.

Rez: Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though.

I smiled at her again, but then she just looked at me mumbling a few words. Why is she now the one who spaced out?

Rez: Hello!? Are you okay! Why have we switched positions!?

I heard her say something about my smile. Is there anything wrong with it? Is there something stuck in my teeth? I know I ate some spinach earlier, but I made sure I cleaned it when no one was looking! I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit.

Ahri: Huh? What? G-get your hands off me! Anyway, lets get back to our lanes. No time for idle chatter.

Rez: Oh, okay.

She walked back to her lane, but then I called out to her, seeing as how I never got her name.

Rez: Hey! Wait! Cat-lady! What's your name?

She looked back at me and smirked.

Ahri: It's Ahri, don't forget it now

Rez: Hmm, she seems like a nice little kitty.

I recalled back to base to buy some more expensive stuff. I went ahead and bought a needlessly large rod to build up for a deathcap. Also, just in case I was desperate, I bought a mana potion and went into the fray.

As the skirmish grew longer we all got stronger. Each of us have acquired better weapons and we are all at our full levels. By the way, the last member of my team went into the jungle, it was a little green mummy. I think his name was Amumu. The other team was made up of the previously mentioned Jinx and Thresh and the others made a trio of ninjas: the green ninja girl, Akali, a really cool blue ninja guy who was named, Shen, and a small guy in purple who had some powers of lightning(He is pretty easy since I have a big resistance to lightning).He was called Kennen. Their team had more kills, but we were able to push harder, all of their turrets outside the base completely destroyed as they only managed to take out the outer turrets on our side. The battle reached over 1 hour and 30 minutes, so it was a pretty even match. Not bad for my first match I might add.

I had just respawned from death and my team pushed mid hard! With Brolaf, being the awesome berserker he is, destroying everything!

Rez: Man! This is frustrating, I never thought this would be so hard. I wish master were here. Everything would be so much easier.

As I walked pass my inhibitor turret, something pulled me, bringing me to the outer wall. When I looked, I saw that it was Ahri who, for some reason, dragged me out here. She pushed me against the wall.

Rez: Ahri? What are you doing? Don't you think we're supposed to help out ou-

She put a finger to my lips to shush me. She spoke in a seductive voice.

Ahri: Oh, don't worry about them. They have this all under control. And just to let you know, I'm not a cat. I'm a fox. But anyway, let's talk about us.

Rez: (I gulped) Us?

Ahri: Yes. So tell me, have you ever been with a woman?

She asked as she rubbed her chest against me.

Rez: A woman? I dunno, I don't talk to much girls. Well, ever since I've been here.

Ahri: So, have you ever felt a woman's touch? Seems to me you have plenty experience.

Rez: Well, right now you're holding my arms against the wall, does that count? Because we are making contact.

* * *

What? Who is this guy? Doesn't he know I'm coming onto him.

Ahri: Okay then, how about I show you how a woman feels after our victory?

Rez: No thanks, I kinda made plans with Brolaf after this match.

What the hell!? Is he stupid? Maybe he's just shy and hiding his feelings.

Ahri: Oh well, whatever you say.

I released him from my grasp and whispered to his ear.

Ahri: Just remember who to come to when you wanna have a good time.

As I turned and head for the lane, he called out to me again.

Rez: Ahri, wait!

I grinned.

Ahri: Yes? What is it?

Rez: Your tails.

Ahri: My tails? (I looked at them and waved them around) What about my tails?

Rez: It's just that...they look really cool, and I was wondering if there's any way that I could have one.

I raised an eyebrow.

Ahri: I can't remove my tails and even so, I wouldn't give them to you.

Rez: Damn, that sucks.

Ahri: Well, what do you think about my ears? A lot of people think they're cute.

Rez: Your ears? Well, they look nice and all, but I already have ears so I don't know what I'd do with them.

I give up! I don't know how to talk to this guy! Is he mentally retarded? (I threw my arms up and walked away).

I walked through the lane hoping to catch up to the rest of my team, but then I found that something was wrong. I checked the map and my team couldn't be seen. They were all dead(except for Rez, he was taking blue). I hurried to my base, but was grabbed by Thresh's lantern. It was me vs Thresh, Akali, and Jinx. I dashed my way back, but they caught up before I knew it. I managed to damage them a bit, but there were too many and my health dropped drastically. Suddenly, a whip of water grabbed me by my hand and sent me flying back. I looked up and saw Rez, walking up to the group of champions who were eager to get a kill. I watched as they all attacked him. He dished out everything he had in his power. I heard cries of pain coming from his mouth. You can't help but feel sorry for the guy.

As I got closer, they all retreated from him, knowing that they could probably die. There was a huge mass of blood on the floor. I looked up from the blood-drenched ground and saw him standing there. The upper portion of his clothes were torn completely. From what I saw, he was red all over. Cuts and bruises were found in every corner of his body, blood flowing down from them. He was breathing heavily, in a strong stance. I inched closer to him.

Rez: Ahri, stay back. Shen just respawned so he's coming here to tank me while the rest attack.

Ahri: But, you're bleeding all over.

Rez: You don't say.

I raised an eyebrow. Oh, what? Smart-ass!

Ahri: Ok then, what do you plan to do?

He gave a smug face.

Rez: Watch carefully.

From his pocket, he took out a mana potion that was strangely intact. And as the enemies rushed over to us, he lifted the mana potion over his head, and with his blood-stained hand, cracked it, letting the liquid mana pour onto his body.

Rez: Stand back Ahri.

I followed his instruction, stepping back a few feet.

* * *

My eyes opened wide as my body began to burn. The mana sunk through my cuts and mixed with my blood. I looked back at Ahri to ensure that she was in a safe distance. I can tell by the look on her face, that she was afraid of what's to come. She should be, 'cuz I'm pretty scared myself. I screamed loudly in deep pain and agony. My blood was now turning into shades of blue and green and my eyes began to dilate. I held back my immense power until my enemies came at a close enough distance. Then when I felt their presence in front of me, assuming they were there because I couldn't see, I let out the tremendous, uncontrolled power that was stored up in my body. A huge field of mana enveloped me, consuming the life-force of those around me, gaining great resistance to any and all forms of damage. I have become a monster. My eyes losing they're pupils, mana coming out of them as well as my mouth. Along with all the cuts in my body. The mana grew many long appendages, and formed in different shapes. It sucked away all life around me. As their health rapidly dropped, they attempted to flee. My movement is impaired greatly, but I caught them and drained the life out of them using my tentacle-like arms. I lost control of myself and went on a rampage, slamming, tossing, and draining. Killing the enemy team in all the confusion.

"Legendary, Pentakill, Ace"

A few more seconds later and the mana has receded. I stood there numb and breathless. Ahri ran to my side, and I turned to look at her. My body was shaking, and my voice quivering.

Rez: Hey, Ahri?

Ahri: Yeah?

Rez: You see what I did there?

She gave a small chuckle.

Ahri:Yeah, I see what you did there.

Rez: ...yay.

I fell flat, face down in the dirt.

"An ally has been slain"

With Kennen taking the kill. lol.

* * *

I stood there, shocked at the event that has played before me. Staring at the corpse of the mysterious new champion. What did he just do? Who is this guy? So many questions came into mind. Not long after, had my team ran past me, apparently respawning just moments ago.

Brolaf: Hey! Lady-Bro, what're you standing around for!? There's a lane that has to be pushed hard!

I came back to reality and went to help, looking back at the body that lay there, before I rushed to the enemy base.

* * *

I respawned after a full minute, seems my teammates are already destroying the nexus towers. Oh well, let's just relax. I sat on the steps of the recovery place thing and looked at the shopkeeper.

Rez: Hey, thanks for the items, it really helped me out.

He just stood there blankly. I turned away. I really hate it when people don't talk to me. I looked up at the sky and started talking aloud hoping no one would think I'm crazy.

Rez: Hey, master. How's my first game? I did pretty good right? I hope you're watching this right now. Man, if you were here, you would be dominating everyone.

Time paused as my team destroyed the enemy nexus.

"Victory"

**AN**  
Hello, this is my first fanfiction so I hope it wasn't that bad (I, for one, think I did pretty aiight). I know this chapter was very long, but it's the first chapter, so I plan to make later chapters shorter, but no promises there. This chapter was just about introducing the character and explaining his abilities. By the way, I hope my description of him and his abilities weren't too bad, I just came up with things on the spot. I also plan to make this more serious later, but again, no promises. I also hope my drawing wasn't so bad and helped gave an image of him. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Next chapter is gonna be about the reason he is in the league, so I'll see ya there.


	2. Making Friends

Chapter 2: Making Friends

****AN****  
**I checked back at the last chapter and felt the format and pacing was too fast. So, I decided to change it to how it's usually done. I hope you guys don't mind. If you do...I dunno. I'd also like to thank Winkleson for his constructive criticism. I'm still learning the ways of story writing. I'll just make the drawing of my OC the cover image for the story.**

**This chapter is about Rez's past and the revealing of Master. It's going to be a bit confusing, but all will be explained. So, please enjoy. P.S. I'm writing all this on my phone! You know how frustrating this is!? I almost got carpal tunnel! T^T.**

* * *

_"What is this place?"_

My team had been teleported to some sort of white room. I think it's a place where the champions could talk before they return to the normal world. There was a portal for the champions to return to their previous location too.

My whole team was here, Sona, Ahri, Brolaf, and Amumu. Brolaf walked up to me and put his arm around my neck."Bro! We won! Let's celebrate over a round of Graggy!"

I stumbled a bit as he did."That sounds nice, but I told you I can't drink," I said nervously.

"Oh, right," A saddened tone in his voice, but was quickly reverted. "Just meet up at my place and we'll have a party!"

I took his arm off of my shoulders, "Sure! But where do you live?" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You got yourself an orb of divine wings right?"(stupid, i know)

"Yeah."

"Then hold it up and say, "The worth of a man is measured by the length of his beard." He said changing to his classic voice, "You'll be transported to my man cave! Bro, It's gonna be awesome!"

"Alright! See ya there!" I said excitingly.

Brolaf walked to the portal, and after waving to me, dissappeared.

I looked to find Ahri and Sona talking and looking back to get a small glimpse of me. I walked on over to them, but I felt a light tug at my pants. I looked down to my side and found Amumu.

"Hello, will you be my friend?" He sounded so lonely, it can make a man cry. I just felt sad looking at this thing.

I bent down and patted his head, then smiled at him, "Sure, I'll be your friend."

He was very excited, "Really?"

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I dont see why not."

"Then, you will be with me forever and always play with me." He was too excited.

"Well, maybe I'll visit you from time to time how about that?" I said reluctantly.

"Okay, mister. I hope that it will be always." He sounded quite happy and waved to me, "Goodbye."

He walked through the portal and made his way home. I stood back up, "What a nice kid." I stood there as I just realized something, "Crap!" I blurted. "I don't know where he lives!" I let out a soft sigh and shrugged. "Oh well, he'll show up again somehow."

I went up to Ahri and Sona. Once Sona saw me approach them, she hid behind Ahri for some reason, her cheeks turned red. I'm starting to think she doesn't like me. With a friendly smile, I greeted them, "Hey guys! Good match, huh?"

Ahri spoke up, "Yeah, it was." She said with a tone that sounded like she dudn't really care. "Anyway, I have a few questions for you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really?" Was I this interesting? "Okay, what's up?"

She pointed to the area around my shoulder. "Why do you carry around a staff behind you when you use your hands to punch and shoot things?"

"Oh! Well staffs are an important weapon for mages, but I just don't roll that way. I just have this staff to sustain my mana. You see, my mana is highly unstable, so If I were exposed to any source of it...well, you know what happens." A sweat formed on my head. "I had this staff made for me because I found that there was a high concentration of mana everywhere when I first came to this world, so-"

Ahri interrupted me. "Hold on. When you first entered this world?" Sona, put her hands on her mouth.

I gave a shocked expression. "Crap!" I blurted out. "That wasn't supposed to come out! Forget I said that." I said nervously.

"What's that about?" She ignored me.

Trying to change the subject, I asked, "You have any other questions?"

Sona was shaking her, trying to stop her from getting to my privacy. "Don't change the subject. Where are you from?" Ahri exclaimed.

Her persistence was rather annoying. Attempting to be civil, I calmly said, "Ahri, I don't appreciate it when you-" but was cut off.

"Tell me!"

Angrily, I yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She and Sona were shock at my sudden outburst. Ahri then gave me a stern look.

Realizing what I had just done, I calmed down and looked at them, feeling guilty. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell or curse." I stumbled on my words. "I just...I... look I... I dunno. I'm sorry. Goodbye Ahri." I looked away, but I turned toward Sona and smiled apologetically(if that's a word). "Goodbye Sona."

She blushed and hid her face in one of Ahri's tails. Why does she hate me?

I quickly walked over to the portal and made my way out.

* * *

"I can't believe this guy! Who the hell does he think he is? He's from another world? What's up with that!?" I thought to myself. "Then he takes it upon himself to yell at me! I'm fine, but Sona is a very delicate girl."

I turned to Sona. "Ugh! Sona lets just forget about him. He's just...Sona?"

She stood there with cheeks red as a tomato, clinging onto my tails.

I pulled my tails from her causing her to let go gently, "Sona, you okay?"

She nodded and went straight for the portal, leaving me here all by my lonesome.

"What's gotten into her?" I shrugged it off and thought of more important matters, like that Rez guy. What is his problem? And what makes it so that he has such incredible power? No matter what, I swear I'm gonna find out.

* * *

I woke up in the same room I was in before the match. I felt groggy. Maybe because my physical body was sleeping while my mind was in the body used for the league.

When a champion is in use during a league match, he/she is able to continue their day without disturbance(except for the pillar of light). League matches happen in another realm and there is a seperate body for each champion. Once a champion is done with their match and go through the portal, the real body gets the memories of whatever happened during the match. (I don't like explaining things, but it gets the job done!).

I looked around at the room that is given to me by the robe people. It was pretty empty, save for a few books and my prized bell. I don't plan on staying here for long. It's not mandatory for a champion to live in the institute dorms.

On the desk where I slept on, I found the orb of divine wings. I held up the orb on my hands, and I hesistantly let out the ridiculous choice of words, "The worth of a man is measured by the length of his beard." Having said that, a huge pair of wings wrapped around me(like in Zelda: Majora's Mask when playing the song of soaring) and warped me to Brolaf's living area.

The place was covered in snow, and it seems there was a blizzard going on, but I didn't mind because I have an immunity to the cold. I looked up to see a huge wooden door in front of me. On it, there was a sign. It said, "The Man Cave". I knocked on it, but seeing as the door is as big as a fully stacked Cho'gath with growth from Lulu, I banged on it hard. There was no effect so, with my power, I raised my hand and a huge pile of snow rose from the ground forming a big snowball. I flicked my hand forward sending the snowball hurling to the door; but before it collided, the door opened revealing a very heavily muscled man with a well-groomed beard.

"Haha! There you are! Welcome to my-" He was interrupted mid-sentence as my huge snowball hit the guy right in the face, knocking him down. He was now under a pile of snow.

"Hahaha! I like you even more kid!" His voice was filled with even more vigor and energy, despite being under all that snow.

He got up wiping the snow from his body. "Hoping to pick a snowball fight, eh? Haha! Reminds me of when I was a strapping young lad!" He said reminiscing. "I was king of the tundra!"

I looked at him with a confused expression. "But enough of that! Welcome, Rez, to the my humble abode!" He raised his hands wide in the air and we stood there under the harsh weather. "Let's feast to celebrate your first victory in the League!"

I blinked a few times. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, but are you, by any chance, related to Brolaf?" I said confused.

The man rubbed his temple. "Oh, Odin, this boy is confused." He sighed. "Don't let the skin fool you boy. That wasn't the real me, just an obnoxious legendary skin."

My mind was trying to process. "So, you are Brolaf, but the real thing?"

He paused for a minute. "Aye, that is right my boy." He returned to his previous hearty tone. "Hurry up! Times a' waistin'. There is a feast I prepared just for the two of us! The grubs gettin' cold fast. A little too fast." He said, the last part whispering.

So the two of us ate our hearts out with all the meat Olaf prepared. It was nice too. We sat in a huge dining hall with a long dining table! There was a fireplace just right next to where we sat at the end. The food was plentiful and each quite large. We ate native food like: penguin, seal, narwhal, orca, yeti, the type of boar Sejuani rides, and one of Volibear's cousins(we're not supposed to tell him though). I didn't mind eating any of them, I ate stranger things in my life(like those mystery eggs with Master). Olaf was astonished at how fast I ate, so we had a competition. It ended with us fighting over the last boar rib; ultimately, I lost. We laughed and yelled as we shared stories and jokes with one another. Well, I didn't really have much to say about myself, but he had plenty! It was great to talk in front of a fireplace drinking from a huge-ass grail. Of course, Olaf drank Graggy while I was drinking some thick, red juice with a metallic taste...wait...was I drinking...oh well.

Alas, hours passed and I had to leave. Olaf saw me out his door. "Ahh! That was great! Kid, you deserve a spot on the great table in the dining hall of heroes in the temple of Valhalla!" He slapped me on the back.

"Haha! And you should trim your beard!" I said stumbling from his action.

Olaf was hysterical. "Ahaha! You always find a way to make a man laugh!"

I gave a slight chuckle. "Well, see you again." I waved to him and walked away from the doors.

"Next time, bring some company; possibly even a lady-friend." He winked at me.

I smiled. "We'll see."

The giant door closed behind me, creating a big bang. "Lady-friend? That's weird."

I took out my orb and spoke the words, "kaeru".(It means 'to return'. That's right! I know japanese!) The wings wrapped around me and *blah blah blah* I'm home.

I looked at my plain room and scratched my head. "I should really get my own place."

Looking at the time(1:23 pm), I found that I still had some time to spare. So, I decided to visit someone. I could warp there, but I think I'd do some exploring and just travel there. I left my dorm room and went on my way to visit my master, making sure I locked my door.

The journey wasn't so bad. Of course, I was halted by a couple of bandits, but instead, I took their stuff. I really did enjoy my time though. I walked through a beautiful forest. The bicolored leaves were so relaxing, the leaves falling gently with the wind, and the smell of autumn air. I ventured through a valley that showed a gorgeous scenery of the sunset across a vast forest along a mountain range. I even helped a few travelers with their travels by giving them the stolen bandit supplies.

Hours passed and I finally arrived at my destination, just in the outskirts of Bandle City. I walked around the woods surrounding the city and I found a trap door under a blue bush. I opened it, revealing a staircase leading down a dark path, dimly lit by a few blue candles. I went inside and pressed a button, closing the door behind me. Going further down, I encountered another door. It bothered me how I had to lean down to turn the doorknob. I entered closing the door behind me. I was in a big room. It was lit brighter than the stairs. There were many doors and a pair of stairs leading to a second floor with even more doors.

I began to call out. "Master! Master! It's me, Rez. Are you home?"

A few seconds later and I get a reply. "Yeah, yeah! I'm comin'." I heard a high pitched voice and quickly recognized it. I looked up to see a little 'thing' come down the stairs wearing a huge dark blue hat and a spiked glove too big to fit his right hand. His attire was dark blue for the most part. He held a staff on his left. The coolest feature he had was, undoubtedly, how his face was covered in the shadows of his huge hat. The only facial structure we see being his pair of glowing yellow eyes.

I was filled with relief. "Hello Master Veigar. How are you doing?" I said, giving him a warm smile.

Veigar greeted me, "If it isn't my loyal servant. I'm doing well, and I trust things are going great with you too."

"Yup. I had my first League match today. It was a flawless victory!" I placed my hands behind my shoulders. "Did you see?"

He nodded. "I am well aware as I have been watching you. Now we are one step closer to ruling the world; and with your power, my trusted servant, we may be able to make that happen."

"Yeah...thats...very nice Master." I said, my voice filled with doubt. Though, I was trying to prevent that from happening.

Master rubbed his hands together. "Yes, I have created a new plan. Take a seat and I shall tell you all about it." He waved his hand to a couch in front of a table and as I rested my ass on the comfy cushions, he placed blueprints on the table.

"First, we shall take over Bandle City and, with that, all the annoyances will be out of question; however, in order to do that, we have to take out the most annoying, hateful, stupid-looking, cookie-stealing, mushroom-planting yordle around, Teemo! We're gonna catch him and shoot him with his own stupid darts and then...we...hippo...fu...pickles...milk..."

I felt myself drift away. Master sure did talk alot. This couch is really comfortable. I'll just sleep now.

* * *

I charged toward him at blinding speed, putting everything I had into my fist. Before my punch was able to hit, some portal opened up right in front of me, bringing me to this place.

I have no clue where I am; although, I was in a plain of some sort. I looked around trying to analyze the situation. It seems that I was the only one around here. I wandered alone and confused along a road on the plains. The scenery was nice, but somehow I felt as if this place was different.

Hours later and the night fell upon me. With little vision, I could make out a little guy with a big blue hat running my way. I looked over him to see what he was running from. It looked like he was being chased by some thugs. They didn't look too happy. They even held blades in their hands.

The little guy tripped on a rock and seeing as if they were gonna hurt him, I ran in front of them, blocking their path toward him. Once they came close, I waved my hand in front of me, as if I were slapping someone, then a gust of wind blew them over, knocking them back.

They got up and one thug said, "What the hell? What are you trying to do?"

I just gave them a cold look.

Another took a step. "Hey kid, who do think we are?"

I walked up to them and put my face in front of theirs, "Do you know who I am?"

He snorted. "No."

"Then, that makes us even." I turned my back to them and walked over to the little guy.

The third thug smirked. "Think you're so tough, eh?" He drew an axe. "We'll see about that." I felt him charge toward me, his axe held high up in the air. I turned my head to my side to look at him and stomped the ground. A part of the earth rose from the earth, hitting the thug between his legs. He clasped his jewels and fell over in pain. The other two ran over to me with their weapons and I simply hit the floor again, but instead, the earth covered their bodies leaving their heads to breathe. Now that they have been imobilized, I head again for the little guy who just watched in awe.

I heard one of the thugs shout at me. "Hey, man! Do you even know who that Yordle is?"

I coldly said, "Don't know. Don't care." I reached the little guy and kneeled down to talk to him. "Tell me, little guy, have you seen a black mage around here? He's travelling with a white mage." I said eith an intimidating voice.

The little guy spoke. "Little!? Who are you calling little!?" My goodness, it hurt my ears! This guy has such an annoying voice.

I retorted back. "Hey, I'm the one asking questions around here." I poked at him. "So, you gonna answer or you wanna join the three stooges?" I said forcefully while pointing my thumb over my shoulder to the thugs. "Huh, little man." I said arrogantly.

The little guy was shaking. "You're starting to piss me off." He said annoyed, as he lifted his staff in the air, and after exactly 1.2 seconds, a sort of dark matter fell upon my head. It hit me hard, knocking my head a few feet underground. I raised my head from the ground and saw him running(or hopping) away. I couldn't let this guy go, so I charged my feet with lightning and dashed toward him. Little did I know, a circular cage-like field formed around me, and as I touched the edges, I couldn't move. I was frozen there as if I were held in space. Another meteor hit me and I started hurting badly. I regained my posture and went straight for him. He waved his staff and a ball of dark energy flew toward me. It looked easy to take so I decided to ignore it. I was wrong, that little ball hurt like shit. I stumbled back and continued after the tiny bastard. With another wave of his staff, a bright primordial burst hurled toward me, and as it hit, I felt my consciousness fade. That attack hit hard! I've been hit by trucks and bashed by wrecking balls, but that just did it! Was this the power of a dark mage? I fell down to my knees and collapsed.

* * *

As the strange man fell, I walked up to him and poked him with my staff. It didn't seem like he was breathing so I put a foot over him and laughed. "Muahahaha! No one can best my undeniable power!"

I felt something grab my leg and I fell over as the guy rose up. His hand still grasping my leg, he lifted me up and slammed me into the ground. If anyone else were here, they could tell it hurt because a crater was formed and we were in the middle. With the smallest bit of consciousness, I could see his form, bloody and bruised. He picked me up and carried me on his shoulders. He walked into the forest and I knocked out.

I woke up slowly to the bright morning sun with pain coming from all over my body. It felt as if I had been slammed into the ground. Wait... that did happen. I scratched my head and found that my hat was nowhere to be found, leaving my head exposed. Taking out my bedsheets, I noticed bandages were covering my body, my clothes gone. I heard a voice coming from my left. "Well, someone is finally awake." I looked and saw the strange man cooking fish over a fire. He was also wrapped in bandages. Seeing as he also had no clothing, he was pretty built. This is why I hated being a yordle, I want a body like that. "If you're wondering what happened to your little dress, I washed it, wiping away the blood." He ponted near the river and I saw my clothes, along with his, hanging by a branch. "I did the same to mine. Not gonna lie, you did a pretty big number on me." He glanced at me. "I just couldn't believe I was brought down by a furry midget."

I stood up. "Hey! Watch that mouth! I'll crush you anytime, so you better shut it!"

He raised his hands in the air, motioning me to calm down. "Yeah, yeah. I believe you. You could've killed me last night."

I sat back down. "That's right! Good to see people with some common sense."

He continued to his cooking and talked. "I'm Rez by the way. Sorry for attacking you. I was just on a mission and was really uptight about it. What's your name?"

With a grin, I spoke up. "You may call me by the name given to me by all who tremble before my knees. I am known as Veigar, Master of All Evil!" I said with a dark tone, malicous music playing in the background.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Veigar, Master of All Evil." He cringed at the pain of his still bruised body. "I'll just call you Master Veigar, okay?"

"Veigar, Master of All Evil approves."

He grinned as he held a well-done fish in my direction. "Well, why don't you join me for breakfast?"

I looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure you're not trying to poison your new master?"

"I'm sure Master." He said taking a bite.

"Well, I despise fish." He crossed his arms.

"No worries, I found some eggs. Not sure what kind though." He held up a slimy egg from his side.

I looked at it disgusted. "I...think I know where to get some proper food." I said, my eyes not leaving the egg. "Follow me, but first let's get our clothing."

After we clothed ourselves, I led him to a camp just across the forest. Hiding in some bushes, I pointed to the mess hall where all the meals are held. "We are gonna go in there and take all their food."

He looked around, "These guy's uniforms look familiar. Are these the same thugs you were running from last night?"

"That is right, my servant." I said, chuckling, "I was trying to get them to swear their undying allegiance to me, but they have mana-burning items, so I ran"

"Well, how do you suppose we get the food?"

"Easy. You make a distraction while I sneak in to take the food."

* * *

"Whatever you say Master." I said as I made my way to the middle of the camp. Everyone was ignoring me as I stood there. I cleared my throat. *Ahem* "May I have everyone's attention please!" Suddenly all the thugs focused on me with the intent to kill. All weapons pointed at me. I stood there as I looked around and said with a firm voice, "May I use the restroom please!?"

They looked at each other muttering and one said, "Umm...sure it's down that way." He pointed toward the latrine(if thats how you spell it).

I nodded my head, "Thank you." and walked on over to their surprisingly clean toilet. I closed the door in back of me, proceeding to release myself of liquid waste.

I went out and saw Veigar sneaking into the mess hall. He was so small, no one even noticed. I chuckled a bit at the guy. One thug who looked vaguely familiar shouted, "Wait a second! That's the guy who attacked us last night!" I quickly looked at him and stomped the ground, hitting the groins of most thugs in the camp with pillars of the earth. They fell cupping their balls and the rest charged after me with weapons held high. A field of whatever formed around them, stunning them in the process. I saw Veigar in the entrance of the camp, signaling me to run. As the barrier faded, I ran passed the thugs and they were electrecuted while I did. I slowed down to be in pace with Veigar and we ran from the thugs as they chased us, eventually losing them in pursuit.

We arrived back to our place in the forest, breathing heavily as we rested on the grassy floor. We took a quick glance at each other, "...heh...hehehe...hahahahahaha"

"hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA... AAHHHAHAHA"

"Muahahhhhhahahahahahahahahaaha"

We stayed there laughing at each other for a period of time. "Those guys are idiots. haha" I said calming down.

"haha...They couldn't even catch up. We're just too ... I even stole half of their food supply." He took out a fat bag and opened it, revealing all the food.

I was impressed. He managed to carry a bag twice his size(i didn't even notice), "Woah, you didn't have to take that much. You trying to starve them?"

"Well, I am evil! You gonna complain all day or you gonna eat?" He said smugly.

I shook my head, "You go ahead. I'm curious as to how this egg tastes." I took out the egg, examining the slime covering it.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself. Muahahaha" He laughed from the thought of eating all that food.

Hours passed and we finished our meal, "So, how was the egg?" Veigar said as he rubbed his stomach.

I burped, "Wasn't that bad." I said that, but I held my stomach and covered my mouth preventing me from vomitting.

He stood up, "I think I'm gonna head home now. Gotta work on my next evil plan."

"Wait, Master." I stared at the ground.

He turned to me, "Hmm?"

"Can I come with you? I don't exactly have a place to stay." My fingers were scribbling on the dirt.

He thought about it for a minute. "I dunno, I can't let just anyone into my secret lair."

I raised my head, "Well, it's fine. I can make a camp out here for a while" I said in a tone, ensuring him that I would be fine. I stood up and gave him a smile.

He scratched his head, "*sigh* Fine. Since, you are my servant. I could use some help cleaning the place."

"Really? Thanks!" I excitedly said.

"Okay, then then take this." He took out a glowing, white ball from his pocket and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I examined it carefully.

"It's an orb of divine wings. It will teleport you to a certain place with a certain password. Now, hold it up and say, "All your soul are belong to me."

"What's with that grammar?" I said jokingly.

"Just say it!"

"All your soul are belong to me." I quickly said, closing my eyes.

(You know what happens. Wings, teleport yada yada.)

I found myself now in a much darker forest than before. A bright circle showed before me and dissolved in feathers with Veigar appearing dizzy.

He stumbled a bit, "I always hated using that thing." He regained composure and pointed at the orb in my hand. "You keep that one. I took it from the thug hideout."

"Uhh, okay thanks." I put the orb in my pockets. Looking around, I curiously asked, "What is this place?"

"We are in the forest right outside of Bandle City." Master Veigar walked over to a blue bush and pushed it aside revealing a trap door. He opened it and signaled me to follow. We went in and he pressed a button on the wall with the tip of his staff. The door closed behind me and the bush went back into place. We walked down a staircase and reached a door, the doorknob being really low in order for Master to open. We entered and I examined the room(you remember how it looked last time, I ain't explainin' again).

He told me to stay in the living room as he entered into one of the rooms from upstairs. A few minutes later and he came back, bringing some pillows and a blanket. He put it on a couch, which tells me where I'm sleeping tonight. I sat on the couch and Master walked to the stairs.

"Hey, Master."

"What is it now?" He yelled.

I paused for a moment before saying, _"What is this place?"_

He looked at me confused, "This is my lair. What do you think?"

"No. I mean...this world. What is the name of this world?"

Now looking very confused, "What? This is Runeterra. Why do you ask?"

My eyes grew wide, "You mean, it's not Earth?"

At max level confused, "What's that?"

I was shocked at the words of my master. This was another world? So many questions came through my head. Why? How? Who's gonna take care of my pet fish, Brandon?

I turned toward him, "So, are there any Black Mages around?"

"Black Mages? Be more specific. The world is full mages."

I recalled my knowledge, "Black Mages: people like me. We have the ability to control the elements: fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and ice. Our duty is to protect White Mages from harm. So, is there any Black Mages, possibly any White Mages?"

Master threw his hands up, " I don't know what you're talking about! There are people who control elements, but just one element though." He smirked, "You are a pretty interesting being. A perfect fit for my right-hand man."

"Well, thanks."

"Now, I must head to bed. Call out to me again, and I'll drop a ball on you."

I chuckled, "Okay, g'night."

Master closed the door, leaving me to sleep on this suprisingly comfy couch. I rested my head on the pillow and lay there in the couch, my head going wild with thoughts, "So, I'm in another world then."

A grin can be seen on my face, "hehehe. Yes! I'm free! No one can tell me what to do!" I paused, "No other Black Mages? I guess that gives me an even greater power output. That explains how I can easily ultilize my abilities earlier. Now, what will I do with this new strength?" I thought about it for a while. "I think I'll build a house."

Not even a moment until I drifted into slumber.

* * *

"Wake up!"

I felt some heavy energy fall on my head.

"Ouch! Master? What was that?" I asked loudly, rubbing my head.

Master pointed his staff at me, "Were you sleeping while I was telling you my master plan!?"

I moved the staff aside, "No. I listened to every word you said."

"Oh, yeah? Repeat exactly what I was telling you." Master crossed his arms.

I rubbed my forehead to help me think clearer, "You said you were gonna shoot Teemo with his own darts. Once he would be paralyzed, you would drop a hippo on him, causing him to be in pain after a short amount of time. I cover Teemo in pickles, which the hippo will eat along with Teemo. After that, we throw the hippo in a sea of milk, but the hippo will be lactose intolerant, so it will eventually get out and fart all over Bandle City."

He looked at me skeptically, "Lucky guess. Well, lets get on with our plan."

I stood up and stretched my body, having that great orgasmic feel after a nap, "Sorry Master. No can do. It's getting pretty late and I have some plans of my own."

"Hold on! You just come in here, take a nap on my couch and leave?"

"Yup, this the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on." I said with a smile.

"What about the plan!?"

I quickly took out the orb of divine wings and held it out, "Kaeru."

"Hey! Don't you-" Was all he said before I arrived in my dorm room.

"Such a stupid plan." I looked toward my table. On it, there were blueprints to a tree house that I plan to build.

"I guess I should get started on my plan." I put a finger on my chin, "But, where should I build it?"

****AN****  
**So, this was my second chapter. Nothing happened much and I hope the change of format wasn't a bother. The next chapter will be the AhrixOC thing. So, look forward to it. By the way, am I able to post links? Because, I don't want my drawings to be for nothing. Anyway, thx for reading and see you next chapter!**


	3. Home Sweet Home(part 1)

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home(part 1)

**Hello, chapter 3 of this little fanfiction. As always, I hope you enjoy.**  
**This chapter will be the first step into the romance thing between Ahri and Rez. I'm not so good in the romance aspect so it might not be so good. Maybe kinda rushed. Also, this will be Ahri's pov all the way and I plan on making my OC have less pov.**

**Tip: Don't write romance stories on the toilet. Things get awkward.**

* * *

_"Nobody likes doing things alone, right?"_

I woke up to the bright morning sun shining down my window. I stretched my arms and gave a yawn as I got up from my bed. I looked at my mirror only to gaze upon a bad case of bed-head. I took a warm shower, making sure to properly wash my long black hair and nine tails. Getting out of my bathroom, I had to wait a long period of time to dry my tails(One of the reasons why I wish I was fully human). After the whole grooming process, I got dressed in my usual red and white outfit. Looking at the mirror one last time, I made sure I looked presentable. I opened the front door and head out to start my day.

My daily routine starts by walking in the streets of the city outside of the Institute. It's a pretty big city: plenty shops, good restaurants, nice parks, basically, what you find in a city. As I strolled through the streets, I was greeted by a crowd of men, flirting, and offering me presents. With my gorgeous body and cute face, I am able to get anything I want.

Sometimes, I bring a man home with me and take a little essence of their life. I don't take enough to kill them though; just enough for them to pass out or feel fatigue for awhile. It doesn't give me a lot of essence, but at least it's more than I get from League matches, or if the League did anything about it at all.

Essence isn't the only reason I do this. I like to have a little fun with men. You can say it's a kind of guilty pleasure. I make sure the Institute doesn't find out about my habit since this is the very reason why I became a champion to begin with. So, in order to hide my little secret, I enchant each person I sleep with to go home early in the morning and forget about what happened when they wake up. But sometimes I wish that I can just wake up with someone right next to me. It makes me feel kinda lonely to wake up and find an empty spot on my bed every morning.

Something feels different though, and it's been bothering me. Each day, when the men surround me, I can't help but notice one just pass me by, completely oblivious to the situation. He doesn't even, at least, take a glance at what the crowd of men are so interested in. He just walks around, looking at some paper. What irritates me even more is the fact that the man is Rez, the new champion.

I was still curious as to what that guy was hiding. So I decided to shoo away the crowd of men who was constantly fawning over me and see what this Rez guy was up to. Carefully, I followed him as if I were stalking my prey. Usually boys would follow me around all day, but here I was, spying on some guy who may or may not be sexually confused, and it felt very odd.

He hasn't done anything suspicious, not yet at least. I've only seen him walk inside a carpentry shop and walk out with a bag of tools. It was pretty boring, he talked to a couple strangers, got some food, and he sat on a bench in the park to rest for a while. I was about to quit until he got up and made his way to the city limits. He walked toward the forest and I followed him, hiding myself amongst the trees. It was a piece of cake spying on him, since I was once a woodland creature myself. I gracefully made my way through the forest, but I was too caught up on my act that I kind of lost him. Using my sense of smell that remained with my fox half, I sniffed him out, which lead me to an opening of the forest.

I came upon a large lake in the middle of the forest and was astounded by it's beauty. There was a small bit of land on the side with sand attaching the lake with it, creating a kind of beach-like feel. I gazed upon the clear lake, watching the sun's light on the surface, the small waves the wind created, and even the fish jumping out of the water.

"Cat Lady!"

I jumped in surprise as I heard a voice coming from behind me, bringing me back from my state of whimsy. Looking back, I saw Rez looking at me curiously. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just...looking at this lake." I said. Remembering what I was here for, I retorted back, "Hold on, what are you doing here?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Oh, I can't really say. It's supposed to be a secret." He sighed, "Well, I guess I can tell you as an apology for yelling at you." He said as he smiled, and as he did, I can't help but do apologize. There was something about that smile. I don't know...it's just so...warming...and kind...and...why am I shaking? "Hello? Cat Lady? Why does this happen to you?" I heard him say, holding my shoulders and shaking me.

"Let go of me!" I pushed him away, "You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms, waiting for his answer.

"Okay..." He took quick glances left and right. "...I'm gonna build a house."

I raised an eyebrow. "A house?"

He nodded, "Yup. Not just any house though," He turned toward the sun, "I'm gonna build a house for me and all my friends to live in!" I saw a look of happiness and excitement as he said that.

I leaned in front of him to catch his attention, "Well, where do you plan on building this house?"

He smiled and pointed toward the sun. I turned to look at the direction and saw a cliff hanging above the water over the lake. On it, there was a big tree, gorgeous even. It helped that the sun was hovering directly above it; It's rays adding to the tree's magnificence. "I'm gonna make an awesome treehouse." Rez said, also exulted in it's beauty.

"Why a treehouse?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I've always wanted one. Plus, doesn't the view look nice?"

"Yeah, It does." I had to admit it.

Looking the situation, I noticed I was standing next to Rez quite closely. Our arms were even making contact. I quickly moved away from him. "Why are you standing so close to me!?" I said flustered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Huh? I didn't move from this spot. You were the one inching closer to me."

I felt my cheeks blush out of embarassment, "What!? Don't be stupid! Why would I do that!?" I said loudly.

He simply shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. Anyway, since you're here, would like to help me?" he said happily.

I was surprised, "Why do you need my help?"

"No specific reason. It's just that _nobody likes doing things alone, right?_" He smiled worrily.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine." He smiled happily, "But on one condition."

"What is it?" he asked.

I leaned in front of him and put a finger to his chest, "You're gonna have to tell me about yourself." I said, grinning. "Don't think I'm not curious about your sudden outburst from your first match."

He looked frightened for a bit, but calmed down and smiled, "Okay."

"So what do we do first?" I asked, hoping to get it over with. We walked on over to the cliff side. There, I saw a bunch of carpentry tools near the tree. I walked over the cliff's edge and saw yet another wonderful view with the sun shining over a mountain valley and the water of the lake glistening in it's light. "No wonder you chose this place to live." I said taking in the panorama.

"Hey! Cat Lady! Help me sort this stuff out so we can prepare!" Rez said loudly for me to hear. I marched on over to him and slapped his shoulder. "Ouch! What the- what was that for!?" He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"If you expect me to help you, the least you can do is remember my name! And, for your information, I'm a damn fox!" I scolded. He groaned a bit, murmuring at his words and kneeling down to lay the tools on the ground. In the corner of my eye, I saw what looks to be blueprints. "Is this the model of the house?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah that is. What do you think of it?" He said rearranging the different tools and nails.

I looked at the paper. It was pretty hard to understand what he was going for, "How big do you plan on making it?" I said, twisting and turning the paper to try and comprehend the design.

"Well, just big enough so that all my friends can have their own room." He said. "Crap! I'm missing a nail! Oh, no. it was under my foot."

I giggled just watching him. Maybe, it was his childish dream that seemed kind of cute, or maybe it's just his foolishness. Either way, it was pretty funny. "So do you plan on cutting this tree a bit or-"

"No way! This tree is too nice to break down. I'm just gonna build the first floor around the bark and make some support beams to hold it for now." He said, "That reminds me, we need to get some wood from the forest." He stood up and stretched, "Care to join me?"

I looked at him, "You mean we're gonna cut it down and bring it back? Sorry, I'm not so gifted at the lifting thing, or anything hard labor." I said all sassy-like.

"Well, ok." He picked up an axe from the organized tools, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and entered the forest.

"While he's gone, I'm going to check out these blueprints." Looking through it, it seems he was going to make a rope that will lift you up when you tug on it. It will bring you to the porch right outside the front door. The living room looks to be pretty big and it even has stairs leading to a hall where the bedrooms are located. I was surprised, he even plans to put in a kitchen and restroom. I don't know how he's going to install a plumbing system, but I'll just wait and see.

Moments later, I heard some loud noises coming from the forest. As expected, it was Rez bringing back the wood. What I didn't expect though, was that he was carrying two big, heavy-looking logs on his right shoulder and the axe on his left hand. I didn't realize he would have that much lifting strength. I thought he would control the wind to do it for him or something. He walked up to me and threw the logs down, "It's a good thing you didn't come with me. Otherwise, I'd hit your head a few times with these." He gave out a small laugh.

I gave a small smile, "Rez. Who will you invite to live here?" I asked curiously.

He smiled brightly, "I'm glad you asked. I'm gonna first build rooms for Master, Viktor, Olaf, Galio, and Sona as a present so she wouldn't hate me. So I'm gonna first build 6 rooms, but I will expand it when I make more friends."

"Sona hates you?" I asked as it seemed unlikely.

"I think so, she's been ignoring me lately and wouldn't talk to me when I strike up conversation." He frowned.

"Hahaha!" I started laughing, "She's not ignoring you. She just can't talk."

He looked at me surprised, "She's a mute!? That must suck. Why is that?"

My laughter calmed down a bit, "We don't know. She was like that since birth, or so I think."

"Then, why does she avoid me?" He asked.

"I don't know. Find that out yourself."

Time passed and night fell upon us. We made some progress with the treehouse. We managed to build the first floor along with the pulley that will lift you to it. It still needs some work though, but it's alright. I was getting pretty tired, so I looked at Rez and yawned, "Hey, I think it's about time I go home."

He looked down from the wooden platform on the tree, "Really?" He hopped down to the ground. Stumbling he said, "Thanks for helping me Ahri. I'll see you tomorrow morning so we can continue this."

I looked at him tired, "Tomorrow morning?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

He smiled, "Yup, we won't stop until this house is finished." I can't believe he still has this much energy.

I stretched my arms, "Fine. I'll see you again tomorrow." I walked on over to the forest, but paused as I realized something. I'm going to walk home alone without bringing someone with me. I looked back at Rez, still working on the house. A sly look came across my face.

It may not have worked on him before, but maybe it was because we were in a league match and he was too focused on winning. I walked on over to him, and once he heard my footsteps, he raised his head and looked toward me, "Oh, Ahri. I thought you were heading home. Is there anything wrong?"

I walked close to him and pressed our bodies together. I looked up at him, "Rez. Can you come home with me? I get so lonely if I don't have anybody to sleep with." I told with a seductive voice.

He pushed me away and sweat formed on his forehead, "Oh... uhh... I'm sorry, Ahri, but I have to work on the house." He answered.

I walked back a bit and pouted, "Really? Are you sure about that?"

Seeing as how merely sweet-talking him wouldn't work, I decided to charm him. I put a finger to my lips and blew him a kiss. A little heart flung at Rez and landed on his cheek. As it touched him, his body stood up straight. I grinned a bit and waited.

He blinked a couple of times and looked around. Rubbing his cheek, he asked me, "Ahri, what was that?" My eyes were wide open. I couldn't believe it didn't work.

Quickly, I said, "Uh... nothing! Just a... good luck charm. hehe..." I laughed nervously.

"Really? Thanks." He said. I was trying to analyze the situation. "Well, if you want, I can walk you home to make sure you're safe."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I can watch over myself" I said nervously.

"Really? Are you sure?" he sounded concerned.

"Yeah... I-I'm sure. See you tomorrow." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay then. Goodnight Ahri." He smiled and waved goodbye. I felt a blush in my cheeks and turned away.

I quickly returned home and closed the door behind me. I couldn't think straight. The only thing in my mind is how he was unaffected by my charms. I plopped down on my bed to try to get some sleep, but it was useless as I couldn't stop thinking about it. It's really bothering how he resisted me. "Maybe, I've lost my touch, or maybe I'm just not beautiful any more." I thought to myself. I held my chest and felt my heart beating fast. My breathing was also pretty hard. "Why was I acting this way?"

I tried to calm down and think about something else. So, instead of my charm not working, I focused on Rez. I don't know why, but I'm thinking about the one who caused the problem. Although, it is helping me calm down a bit. I started remembering what we did today and how he is: like his smile, his kindness, how he thinks about his friends. I even remembered our time spent looking at the sun together. I felt a smile crept upon me and I blushed as I did. It gives me a feel of warmth and a sense of protection around him. My stomach feels all queezy and my heart keeps pumping. I don't know why I'm like this. I just feel so at ease with him. I let the night envelop me with thoughts of Rez in my head, and with that, I fell asleep.

There's no way I could start feeling that for him... could I?

**AN: Thanks for reading, as always. I felt that the romance is rushed, but this is only part 1 so wait for next chapter(It's when I change the rating to 'M'). Also, do you think I should make a spin-off of Popstar Ahri? i dunno. I think I'll do that. Hope to see you next chapter.**


	4. Home Sweet Home(part 2)

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home(part 2)

**Alright! Chapter frikkin' 4! After 2 weeks! Sorry it took so long. I had stuff to do like, school, sleep, hanging w/ friends, and lots of LOL. So, anyway here's chapter 4. This is when I change the rating to M! So, yeah. There's a lemon. Anyone offended or immature, please leave or do not read. But if you just don't care, or just read fanfiction for sexy time, then be my guest. Also, I did a few drawings of my OC(I wouldn't say it's much though). So if you'd like to see them, go to deviantart and search up my name 'Rezeneve'(my username for everything, although I should probably change it).**

_"If you don't work hard in life, then you can't go anywhere at all."_

The next morning, I woke up, with the same empty feeling. Only this time, I felt even more empty, like a hole has been torn through my heart and gradually gets bigger. My heart ached so much and my head hurt badly. My body was shaking. Everything felt so cold. I tried to remember what caused the problem and I figured that it was Rez who caused this pain. It was all his fault. None of this happened before I met him. Maybe all this would go away if I were to just forget about him.

I remember that I had to meet up with him to build the house, but the pain was unbearable, I couldn't do anything. So I decided I wouldn't go today. I would just lay here and wait for it to pass. I'll tell him that I was sick if I were to ssee him again.

So I layed there in my bed for a while, waiting for the pain to go away until I heard a knock on my door. I didn't want to open it. So I didn't move from my spot, hoping the noise would go away; but the person outside must have been very stubborn because the knocking continued for some time.

I started to get annoyed, so I jumped out of bed and made my way to the door. With a loud voice, I said, "What the hell are you trying to do!?" I opened the door harshly to see who it is, "I'm trying to get some slee-" I think my fate is trying to mess with me. Because the person outside my dorm room, was in fact Rez. The very person whom I was trying to avoid.

I stood there, frozen on the spot. I felt my cheeks get hotter as I blushed. All the pain seemed to have just up and vanished. Although, my heart was beating quite fast. "Good morning Ahri." He said with a cheerful smile. "Is everythi-" I slammed the door in front of him. I didn't expect him to come visit me. My mind went through many thoughts. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do in this situation. I took a deep breath and gently opened the door.

As I looked at him, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt. He was also wearing a pair of jeans...jeans for men...(Manly Jeans!) which were sagging just a little bit. He was carrying a bag, which I assumed he bought from the carpentry shop. "Careful how you close your doors Ahri. You almost hit my nose." He told me, "Anyway, are you okay? You seemed flustered last night, and I wanted to know if everything's fine."

"Uhh...ye-yeah. I-I'm just feeling a little sick. That's all." I stuttered at my words.

He looked saddened, "Oh, really? Then I guess you can't help me the-"

"No!" I interrupted, "I told you I'm fine."

"Are you sure" he asked. Then he placed his hands on my neck, cheek, and forehead. "You're pretty warm and your face is red too." My face grew an even brighter red.

I shook my head free of his hands. "Yes! Just let me get prepared!" I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into my dorm room. I lead him toward the couch and told him to sit.

As he sat down, he looked around and said, "Wow. You got a really nice place, unlike mine. My room is so plain." He sad frowning.

"Oh, well thank you. Please, make yourself at home." I said. "By the way, how do you know where I live?"

"Easy. I just tracked you down by sensing your heat. I followed the heat trail that you left and it lead me here. It was easy identifying it was you with your tails and all." He looked at me cheerfully, "So watcha gonna do?"

I jumped at the question, "Oh! umm... You're going to have to wait here. Cuz, I'm gonna take a quick shower." I said, stroking my tails.

"Okay then. I'll use this this time to take a little nap." He stretched his arms up and put his hands behind his neck to rest his head. He slouched on the couch and closed his eyes. "Ahh. Take as long as you'd like."

I looked at him skeptically, "Well, I did say 'make yourself at home'." I thought. I walked up to my bathroom and took a quick glance at Rez before I entered. He was still resting on the couch. So I went in my bathroom and locked the door. I stripped myself of my clothes and dumped it in a basket. Entering the shower, I made sure the water water was the right temperature. I washed myself as the little drops of water fell on my skin. This time, I made sure I groomed myself extra carefully. I didn't know why, but I just had to make myself look better than before. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I dried myself off before I got out of the bathroom and head straight for my room. I checked my closet to see what I should wear instead of my regular, mundane clothing. There were so many clothes to choose from. I kept trying some on and switching to different ones to find out which looks best. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up over my appearance to spend a day with some guy.

(AN: I honestly don't know anything about women clothing.) I finally decided what set of clothes I should wear. I had on a small, red, low cut, v-neck t-shirt able to show a bit of cleavage. Over that, I was wearing a white, long-sleeved, unzipped jacket. I also wore a dark-blue mini skirt reaching my upper thighs. I checked the mirror and I thought I looked pretty cute. It's not like I'm doing this for Rez though, that's stupid. I just want to look nice. I blushed.

I went outside to check up on Rez. I walked to him to find that he was sleeping in a different position than before. He layed his head on the couch's arm rest and his right hand and leg were over the top of the couch while his left leg was hanging from the arm rest opposite of his head. His left hand was placed comfortably on his chest though. It looked very odd, but he sure does look peaceful. "Rez?" I said shaking him trying to wake him up. There was no answer, "Rez? I said a little louder. "Rez!" I yelled.

Next thing I knew, I heard a loud bang as Rez's fist slammed down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then, the ground shook causing me to stumble a bit and some furniture to fall. As his fist lifted, I saw a few cracks on the table and he said, "What the hell!? I'm trying to sleep!" He rose up from his sleeping position and looked back, glaring at me. He changed his expression to one of surprise. "Aww, crap! I'm sorry Ahri! Did I scare you?" He asked me, looking so worried. "Sorry. I just get very upset when someone disturbs me while I'm sleeping." I looked at him still surprised from his sudden action.

"Oh, it's fine. You should see me when someone bothers me in my sleep." I said, reassuringly.

"Ahh, that's great!" He got up and stretched his body. "Looks like you're prepared. Shall we get going?" He patted my head and ruffled my hair in between my fox ears. I blushed slightly.

"Oh, wait. First, I have to prepare some food." I said, taking his hand from my hair.

"Hmm? It's ok. I'm not so hungry." He said shaking his hand.

I smiled, "It's for later. You gotta keep your energy while building the house." I said, walking to the kitchen.

He looked my way, "That does sound nice actually."

"Okay then. Just wait a little more and I'll make us something nice." I said, opening the fridge. I happily made two lunchboxes and put both in a picnic basket along with a few other things.

After finally preparing the food, we walked on over to the unfinished house. I gazed upon it and noticed it made much more progress. I looked to Rez and asked, "Did you spend all night working on it?"

He looked at me, "Yup! Just a week or so and it should be complete." He smiled.

"Is that why you were so tired this morning?" I asked.

A sweat formed on his forehead, "Oh, yeah. Probably. I'm sorry again." He said nervously.

I smiled at him, "I told you it's fine." Although, there were a few cracks in my room.

Rez popped his nuckles and stretched his back, "Welp, let's get started."

He cut down a few more trees from the forest and built the walls of the living room. Later, he cut up some squares to make up the doors and windows. I went up to give him the hinges and knobs to finish some doors. Things went smoothly until I noticed something. Looking closely, I saw he was having a bit of a hard time. So I asked, "Rez?"

"Yeah?" He said, drilling the nails into the wood.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have control over the elements like: wind, water, fire, and earth?"

"Don't forget ice and lightning. Why?" He said curious.

"I was just wondering. Why don't you use your power to make a house? Like, maybe build a house of stone or something?"

He sighed, "Ahri, _if you don't work hard in life, then you can't go anywhere at all."_ He looked at me and smiled. "Well, I am a bit tired and hungry too. How about we eat the food you made?"

I smiled brightly at him, "Sure!" I got down from the tree and signaled Rez to follow. Grabbing the two lunchboxes, I noticed something odd. The lunch I made for Rez was wrapped around a red cloth and tied up with a pink ribbon in a cute bow. The tag I attached to it had the words "To Rez" written in a delicate cursive on it. What bothered me was the little heart drawn on the side of his name. I blushed. It looked like it was made by a young girl to confess her feelings to some boy. My lunchbox was different. It was pretty normal compared to Rez's own.

Rez observed the two lunchboxes, "Is this one mine?" He said looking at the red lunch with his name.

"Umm. Yes actually."

"Thank you." He said, as he took the lunchbox off my hand. He removed the wrapping around it, ignoring the tag and what's written on it. I sighed in relief as he did. Now I don't need to worry. My worries returned as I opened my lunchbox and saw the contents. There were cut pieces of sushi in the shape of hearts all over the box. In the middle, was a big rice ball in a shape of a bigger heart and colored pink. On it, there were little black seeds that spelled out, "AxR ." I blushed at the sight of it. Just, how blind was I when I made this?

I heard Rez behind me, "Wow Ahri. This is amazing." I looked to see Rez smiling at his bento which is quite similar to mine. "I didn't know you had a talent in art. You know, I'm a bit of an artist myself." He smiled at me. "But what does AxR mean?" He asked.

I panicked at the situation I was in. We were sitting down on a red and white checkered blanket spread out on the grass. There was a glass vase in the middle of it with a rose inside. A picnic basket can be seen with a few drinks and snacks. Sitting across from me on the picnic blanket was Rez, holding the lunchbox I made this morning. And to top it off, we were under a beautiful tree on a cliff next to a vibrant lake with the sun shining down on us. It felt as if we were on a date. I blushed at the thought. There's no way this was like that. We're just taking a break by having lunch under a tree we were building a house on. "Hello? Ahri. This is the third time you're doing this to me." I heard.

I shook my head, waking up from my thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"You didn't answer my question, Ahri. Do you space out frequently?" He said, holding the embarassing lunchbox I made.

I blushed. "Oh. AxR? Those...are just... my...initials. It stands for Ahri Xavier Roo...sevel...t." I mentally facepalmed at the made-up name. (Ahri Xavier Roosevelt. seemed legit)

He stared at me. "Strange. I didn't know foxes had full names." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, Imma eat now." He took his chopsticks and starting picking at his food. "Mmmmm. This is really good. You mind cooking for me more often." He said jokingly and laughed.

My body and tails raised and I blushed furiously. He's asking me to cook for him like I'm his wife or something. With a shaky voice, I spoke, "Y-yeah. Sure. I think I can do that."

"Really? Thanks! Your so kind!" He smiled brightly at me.

Again, I blushed, but even harder. "N-no p-problem." I said stuttering. I covered my face behind my tails and quickly ate my food.

We stayed there for a while and talked as we ate. It was a very nice moment for us; even a bit romanti- NO WAY! That's not it! After finishing our food, we put the picnic supplies away. He continued his work while I helped with the design and structure. We worked hard, but he had to do the harder stuff: carrying trees, lifting support beams, hammering nails. While I did minor things like cutting branches and brushing off leaves and such.

Hours pass and the sun was setting, but still had an hour or so until it went down. I removed my jacket and took a rest in the shade of one of the walls of the house, but Rez still kept going. He wiped a sweat from his forehead. "Hey, Ahri. Can you fetch me a bottle of water please?" He asked fanning himself with the collar of his shirt.

I nodded and climbed down the tree. I grabbed the bottle of water from the picnic basket and got back up, handing him the water bottle. He opened it and took a sip. All of a sudden, he grabbed the back of his sweat drenched shirt and pulled it off. He then poured the water over his head. My eyes grew wide as I couldn't help but stare at him. "Oh, wow..." I thought. His body was so stunning! You can see the tone and depth of his muscles, chest, and abs! Those abs! It was different from when I saw it during the League match. He wasn't covered in blood or bruises. This time, he was covered with his sweat which reflected the light of the sun from his skin. He looked like an angel. A very handsome angel with the sun shining down on him. I just wanted to touch him! He wasn't overboard like those men who want to get big. He was just right! Perfect even!

"Darn it! This water ain't enough." He looked at me. "Hey Ahri!"

I snapped back to reality. "Yeah?" I kept looking at him.

He threw the empty water bottle in a trash can. "I'm gonna take a dip in the lake. Okay?"

"I'll come too!" I said, without a moment of hesitation.

Rez smiled at me and said, "Alright! Grab some towels and I'll meet you down." Soon after, Rez jumped down the tree and ran toward the edge of the cliff. Concerned, I called out to him, but was too late as he took a leap of fate with an impressive diving position. I looked down from the cliff and saw a huge splash come from where he landed. A few seconds later, he resurfaced and looked up at me, waving his hand, telling me to come down. I smiled and ran down the cliff.

Arriving at the beach, I looked to find him. He could be seen out in the distance, doing backstrokes in the open water. I called out to him, "Hey, Rez!" He turned my way and slammed the water with his hands. A big stream of water followed him as he, not swam, but like a torpedo, literally darted toward the shore. Once he made it to shallow water, he stood up on the sandy ground. He wiped away his wet hair to uncover his face. It felt as if time slowed down while he walked toward me. He was dripping wet all over his body. I stared at him in awe of his figure.

"Okay, Ahri." He held out his hand. "Towel please."

"I...uhh...uhh...I...I...I...You...uhh..." I couldn't form words.

He let out a sigh, "Ugh! This is probably the fourth time this happened." I felt shaking on my shoulders. "Ahri. Come on. Wake up." I woke up and saw Rez smiling at me. "Welcome back." I blushed at him being so close to me. I handed him one of the towels. "Thanks Ahri. You gonna go for a swim?" He asked.

"Ahh. But I don't have any extra clothes." I said pouting.

"Oh well, the sun's about to set anyway. Let's go back."

"What about your wet pants?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that." He snapped his fingers and all the water evaporated from him and his clothing.

I looked at him. "Why did I need to get the towels when you could do that?"

He had a look of realization, "Oh yeah..."

We walked back up to the tree and he continued doing his work. The dark night blanketed the sky so I decided to head home.

I returned home and jumped on the bed. Feeling the comfort of my sheets, I smiled as I fell asleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

As the days go by, we worked hard toward the construction of the house. Everyday, I would bring food for us and we'd eat lunch together under the tree. At times, the floor would break under him and he would get stuck on the floor. His legs would be dangling in the air as he struggled to get out. I laughed a lot as it happened a few more times. Another time, Rez was hammering the railing of the balcony, but he was so drowsy, he fell asleep and dropped down from the tree. I checked on him only to find him sleeping flat on the floor. I also watched him from a distance whenever he took off his shirt. I really enjoyed my time with him.

A week passed and Rez and I were nearing the completion of the treehouse. It wasn't part of the blueprints, but we managed to make a lookout tower on the top of the tree. As a finishing touch, we hung up a flag pole and Rez let me have the honor of putting the red triangular flag on the tip.

"Finally! It's done!" Rez joyously said.

I smiled, "Yeah. We finally did it."

We climbed down the treehouse to get a good look of it from the ground. The outcome was beautiful. You can really see all the hardwork put into it: the balcony, the windows, the walls, the lookout, everything. He looked toward me, "Thanks for helping me Ahri. I wouldn't have done it without you."

I felt my cheeks go red, "No problem."

He looked at me, "Seriously, If it weren't for you, I would have a lot more trouble making this. It also wouldn't be much fun."

I smiled sincerely. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him into a warm hug. I placed my head on his chest and stayed there. Not until awhile I hear Rez, "hehe... Okay, Ahri. Thanks for the hug." I didn't move. "Ahri, come on now." I felt him remove my hands from him and he gently pushed me away. I looked at him wondering. He chuckled a bit, "Let's check inside the house. Come on." He smiled and I smiled back, following him.

We got up through the pulley rope thing(we added a tire to sit on) and entered the door. Rez made sure to coat the wood with a thin layer of polyurethane(I think that's what it is) to prevent splinters and add a shiny gloss. He also was able to install a plumbing system and electrical wiring throughout the walls. With the money the Institute pays to all champions, Rez was able to purchase the necessary furniture like: beds, sofas, refrigerators, kitchen utensils, tables, windows, basically what you'd find in a house. I walked up the stairs and entered the hallway on the 2nd floor. I walked through and found the rooms for each of the people he plans to have live here. Except, I couldn't help but notice one more room. I called out to him and he marched on over to me. "Rez, what is this room for?"

He took a look and said, "Ahh. Well, I was thinking about it for a bit, and I wanted to know if you'd like to live here."

I was surprised by his offer, "What!?"

He smiled, "Well, after all, you are my friend and besides, you are the one who helped make this house. So, how would you like to be the first resident of this humble little home?" He paused, "That is, if you'd rather prefer the comfort of your dorm at the institute, then that's fine. I'll save this room for someone else."

"No!" I exclaimed, "I mean, I'll live here. Just let me move my things from my room." I happily said.

He smiled brightly, "Okay then! Lets go."

We made our way to my dorm room and packed quite a few things. I found Rez in my bedroom staring at something. I checked to see what it was. He was looking at a glowing crystal ball with a spiral energy flowing inside of it. He extended his hand toward it. "Don't touch that!" I shouted. He quickly pulled his hand away and stepped back. I ran to the ball and blocked it from him.

"Why? What is it?" He asked now curious.

"You don't need to know. It's just very important for my goals."

He scratched his head, "So, it's not just a pretty nightlight?"

I sighed, "No. It's... It's the orb I use to store the essence I collect." He nodded in understanding. "And once I fill it up, I may finally be able to live my dream of becoming fully human."

He continued his nodding. "Hmm... Yes. I see. That's...that's very- I have no idea what you just said." He said bluntly.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just continue packing."

Night time had hit us and we finished packing my stuff. He tied up everything on a wooden cart. With his gentleman nature kicking in, he offered that I sit on the cart while he pulls everything to the tree. I tried to reject his offer, but he insisted; so I couldn't help but do as he pleaded. I sat against the luggage, holding my ball of essence firmly on my arms. Once, everything was ready, he pulled on the cart as we head for my new home. The trip went surprisingly smoothly. We traveled at a steady pace and made about one or two bumps. The tricky part was going through the forest, although that seemed to be taken care of as Rez cleared a path, making a new road from the ground below us.

We made our way to the treehouse and Rez, not even once, has stopped to take a breath or rest. We managed to bring all my stuff up onto the treehouse and I set up my room. I layed down my orb on the drawer next to my bed. Rez made sure to check if everything was fine, like the floors, ceiling, lights, etc. "Looks like everything's fine." He said assuringly. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You should take one too before you sleep." I nodded.

As soon as he got out, I entered the bathroom to take a quick shower. While taking it, I had sudden thoughts in my head. Something has been bothering me lately. I haven't been talking as much after we finished building the house. I haven't even said a word to him during our trip back. I don't know. I felt very depressed. I clutched onto my heart. Maybe it was because of him...because of Rez. There was something I need to get off my chest. I think I've developed some feelings toward him during the week we've been together.

I got out of the shower and returned to my room. I got dressed in a red and white nightgown similar to my regular clothing, but a nightgown nonetheless. I got into my bed, hoping to fall asleep. But alas, I couldn't get the thought of conveying my feelings toward him off my mind. I've never done this before, so I felt very nervous. But it felt like I would die if I didn't go. So, I got out of my room and went out to look for him.

* * *

I built my room a little differently than the rest. It was smaller in comparison and a lot more plain, but I liked it that way. I always thought simplicity was best. Although, I did build myself a balcony. Sometimes, I want a little something more for myself.

I wiped my hair with a towel and laid it over my shoulders. I put on a white t-shirt and wore black cargo pants. I walked up to my balcony and stood there, looking at the reflection of the moon on the lake. I leaned onto the railing of the balcony taking in the splendor of the night sky. I sighed happily that I was able to accomplish my goal. "Rez?" I heard Ahri at my doorstep. I turned around to see her wearing a thin nightgown. A little too thin, I thought.

"What is it, Ahri? Is everything alright?" I wondered.

She rubbed her arm. "C-can I sleep with you tonight? I'm kind of lonely." Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have gotten that queen-sized bed! Now I won't be able to spread out my arms and legs for maximum comfort.

"Sure! I don't see why not." I lied.

She smiled and joined me in the balcony. "This is a really nice view." She said.

I nodded in agreement. "Sure is."

We stood in silence, staring at the lake. The silence broke as Ahri spoke, "Hey, Rez. Can I ask you something?"

I looked at her. "Hmm?"

She lowered her head. "It's just that. When we first met, what did you think of me?"

"Damn! Those are some nice tails." I said plainly.

"No! Then, what about the time I tried to seduce you."

I was confused, "Seduce me?"

"The time when I held you against the wall. Don't you remember?" She had a serious look on her face.

"Oh...I thought you liked to get all up in peoples' faces."

She threw her arms up, "Ugh! This is never going to work!" She looked away from me and covered her face in the palm of her hands, leaning on the railing.

I scratched my head. I really hope she doesn't hate me. I laid my hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me. "Hey. Does it really matter how I thought of you before?" I smiled. "How about I just tell you what I think of you now?" She softly nodded. "Well, let's see. You are a very kind person and I'm certain many have said that to you before. Also, you are very smart and helpful; giving me advice of building a proper house and helping me throughout the way. Honestly, there are many more to say about you: you're cheerful, energetic, strong-willed, passionate, caring, the list goes on!" I smiled brightly. "Also, remember when you did pin me against the wall?" She nodded and stared at me. "When you said to come to you for a good time,..." Her cheeks turned a slight red. "...you were right! I did have a good time. A great time actually! I really like being around you." I gave her a warm smile.

She giggled a bit and stepped forward to hug me, "Do you really mean it?" She asked.

I softly patted her head, "Why would I lie?" She tightened her hug a little more. "...Okay, Ahri. Thanks for the hug...again."

She let go and looked up to me. Her eyes glistened at the reflection of the moonlight. She then placed her small hands on my chest. She closed her eyes, raising herself and placed her lips on mine. She had to stand on the tip of her toes in order to reach me. My eyes grew wide and I began to panic. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, looking at her shocked.

As she kissed me, she felt something was wrong. She departed her lips from mine and looked at me."I-I'm sorry. Was it too soon? W-was I no good?" She sniffled as a stream of tears fell from her eyes. She turned away, afraid to look at me.

"No, Ahri. Its not that it didn't feel good. I was just surprised. That's all." I assured her.

"*sniff*What do you mean 'you were surprised'? What? Am I not good enough for you?" She asked, flustered.

I sighed, "Its complicated."

"Complicated? Is there another girl!?" She clenched her fists.

There is no girl! "Another girl? No! It's just that... I don't believe in love. So, I don't feel any affection."

She was surprised. "You don't believe in love? Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. To be honest, I really don't know a lot about myself. Because-" I stopped. I tried to avoid the conversation. "It's getting pretty late. We should get some sleep." I took out a pillow and blanket from the closet and threw it on the bed. "Here, you can sleep on my bed. I'm gonna go outside for a whi-" I was about to go out the door until she stopped me.

"No!" She raised her voice. "Rez, you promised me that if I helped built this damn house, you would tell me about yourself." She crossed her arms. "What are you hiding?" I slowly closed the door and looked back at her.

I exhaled, "Fine. Its gonna be a long story, so you should take a seat." I sat down on the edge of the bed and she sat next to me. "I don't know how to explain this though." I scratched my head.

"Its okay. You can tell me." She said to me kindly.

"Yeah. Okay, so as I said earlier, I don't know much about me."

"Uh huh. So you lost your memory?"

I shook my head, "Nothing like that. As you probably have guessed, I am from another world. In that world, I had one objective, that objective was to kill just one man." I took a moment to recall the event. "But before I tell you that, I'm sure you're wondering just what the hell am I."

She nodded, "Go on."

"In my world, there are these beings called white mages. White mages travel around to cleanse and heal the Earth, the world in which I came from. There are so few white mages around and they are often hunted for their potent healing ability and the mana radiating from their bodies, which is used as a primary energy source for modern technology. So, thats where the black mage comes in. The purpose of the black mage is to instinctively find and protect a white mage. The Earth grants destructive power necessary to protect a white mage to the black mages and distributes it evenly. There are benefits for a black mage to be around a white mage like higher manager regeneration and going beyond the limits of a regular black mage."

"So in short, the black mage protects the white mage, the white mage heals the Earth, and the Earth gives power equally to all black mages." She said, trying to understand.

I smirked as the thought of supreme power came through my head. "Yes. I'm one of those black mages. And keep in mind that the fewer the black mages there are in the world, the stronger the power of a black mage gets. I found that this world gives off stronger mana energy than my world and since there are no other black mages around...hehehe"

She started to get nervous. "Anyway, continue on with your story."

"Oh. That's right. Now where was I? Ahh, yes." I paused and changed back to my glum expression. "The person who I was ordered to kill. I didn't know who it was, but once I had set out to find him, thats when I knew." I covered my face with the palm of my hand. All of a sudden, it started to pour outside. Ahri got up and closed the sliding glass door.

"What was it?" She asked sitting back down beside me.

I slid my hand to my hair, ruffling it. I sighed, "That guy... I was ordered to kill... He was...That person was me. We had the same everything. Same face, same body, same powers, even the same clothes." I started to get agitated.

She was surprised, "What?"

"I'm a fucking clone Ahri!"

She was really surprised. "What!?"

I stood up and faced her. "That's why I act the way I do, because of him. My existence, thoughts, attitude, and whatever are because I'm a clone. Just a cheap copy created to kill the original. Do you know how it feels when the only reason you're alive is because an organisation can't even handle one guy. So they resort to taking a sample of his DNA and genetically alter it a bit to create a damn clone who is supposedly stronger and they brainwash that clone into having the intent of killing his other self!" As I ranted, the rain got heavier. I threw my arms down and a flash of lightning struck followed by heavy thunder. She started getting frightened, so I calmed down and I lowered my head to not meet her gaze. "That guy was followed around by a white mage. So his power far exceeded mine. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't stand a chance. Then, through some unknown means, a portal opened in front of me and that's how I ended up here. That's why, when I somehow got into this world, I was pretty happy." I let out a grin. "I felt the burden of my duties wash away from me. Now, I can start fresh, be my own person." I frowned, "I just don't want people knowing about me or wanting to know because I don't know a lot about myself. I don't want to be known as a copy of anybody."

She stood up to give me a hug. "Rez, its fine." She said trying to comfort me.

"How?" I asked softly.

She looked at me and smiled, "So what if you're a clone. You're the only person I know who is just like you. I don't see a Rez number two or three around, just Rez. Its so rare to find someone as kind and thoughtful as you. You even made a house for others to live in. In this age, nobody is willing to do that. The only thing people care about is war. The institute doesn't solve the problem with peace, only with more meaningless fights."

"Ahri, you should know I came to this world a month ago. I still, don't know what's going on." I said, plainly.

"What I'm trying to say Rez, is that just be yourself and continue living life. I'm sure people can just see you for yourself" She smiled at me and I felt a lot more warmer inside. The rain stopped.

"But, you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"You don't care if I'm a clone?"

"Nope."

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She blushed as I did. "Thank you, Ahri." I said happily.

"No problem." She said, hugging me back. Soon after, I let go. "Well, I think I'll head back to my room."

"I thought you were gonna sleep here tonight?" I was confused.

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to invade your personal space." She waved at me.

"Well, can you sleep with me tonight? I feel a lot more comfortable when you're with me." She blushed.

She gave me a creepy smile, "Okay. But on one condition. You're gonna have to show me a very good time." She winked and walked up to the bed and layed down in a tempting position. She motioned her finger for me to come toward her.

I smiled brightly, "No."

She sat up straight and blew a few hearts to my face.

"Ouch! Ahri, if I don't believe in love in the first place, what makes you think your fake love will work?" I said, annoyed.

"Tch, its worth a shot." She pouted. "Besides, I want to get your mind off of your story."

I scratched my head. Maybe, it will. I'm also curious as to how it felt like. "Fine..."

She perked up. "Really?" Her tails waved playfully. I looked at her, then turned my head away, then back to her, then away. She giggled, "If you don't know how, then that's fine." She skipped to me. "I can teach you throughout the way." She told me. I gulped.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear. "Kiss me." Ahri pulled me in gently so that our lips made contact. I followed along with the kiss and soon after, I felt her tongue reach for mine. Wanting to be the dominant male, I pressed my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues wrestled with each other inside our mouths. I can hear soft moans of pleasure coming from her.

Soon after, we broke apart. We looked at each others eyes as we breathed heavily. In a moment, we quickly returned to our makeout session. I felt her place a hand in the back of my neck and she pulled me onto the bed as we kissed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and I leaned for our lips to reach. She crawled backwards farther onto the bed and we departed from each others lips. I gazed at her body laying her back down on the bed as I hung over her. She smiled and pulled me into her neck. She had moans of pleasure as I planted firm kisses around her neck leading up back to her lips. She grabbed one of my hands and placed it on her breast. I looked at my hand to see it react by fondling her breast over the thin silk. I looked back at her and saw she was blushing and breathing heavily due to my action. She reached for her top and pulled it down to reveal her plump, smooth chest to me. My hand grabbed one of her orbs and squeezed it. She let out a squeak as my hand rubbed her soft tits. She grabbed the back of my head and forced my face on her other breast. I can hear her moans a little louder as I kissed and licked around her areola. She let out a pleasurable yelp as I pinched her nipple. A few minutes of playing with her chest and she lifted me off of her.

She sat up on the bed, her bare chest hanging out. "Wow Rez, I'm impressed. Not bad for your first time." She smiled at me. "How does it feel?"

"It feels pretty good."

"Good. Because now, its going to feel even better." She grinned. She took hold of her nightgown and she pulled it right off of her. She wasn't wearing any under garments so she was fully naked in front of me. She pushed me down on the bed and sat down, legs spread across my chest, her hourglass figure on top of my body. She bent down to kiss me again and as we did, I felt her fingers go under my clothes. I lifted myself up a bit for her to strip me of my shirt. When she took it off, she gazed at me, happily looking at my toned body. Her fingers traced around my torso, leaving a chilling trail. She kissed my neck and made her way down. Each kiss creating a tingling sensation.

Once she made her way to my pants, she began to pull it down. "Ahri..." I said trying to get her attention. She looked up at me, flashing a playful smile before she continued to my pants. In a moment, I flipped her over, being the one on top. I grabbed hold of her breasts and sucked on them. I heard soft whimpers coming from her mouth as I did. Next, I took my hand and moved it down to her lower lips. I rubbed her clitoris to hear her moans grow louder. I inserted my finger into her vaginal opening and she squeaked. I watched her facial expression as I rubbed my finger inside of her. She covered her mouth to prevent any noise from coming out. I chuckled a bit, then I added in a few more fingers. Her head leaned back from the pleasure. I moved closer to kiss her, and our tongues playing with each other. I felt her walls tighten as she released her fluids, soaking my hand. She broke our kiss to scream in delight. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth, a trail of saliva can be seen from our mouths. She was breathing quite heavily. I took out my hand drenched in her love fluid. I brought it to my face and sniffed it. Wondering how it tasted, I licked one of my fingers. It was bittersweet, but still pretty good. Ahri gave me a look as if she wanted some. She opened her mouth and I put my finger in. She sucked and licked my finger of her juices.

She smiled seductively, "Tastes good doesn't it? How about I try some of yours?"

"How about..." I said before moving back down to her crotch.

"Rez?" She said. "Rez? Hold on! Not so soon after I-" I licked her clit and she moaned. "Ahh!" I planted kisses on her entrance and stuck my tongue in, hoping to get more of those juices. She called out my name. "Rez!" My tongue licked the inside her vagina as my nose rubbed against her clit. "No! I'm gonna cum again!" She held my head in place with her hands so I wouldn't move. The juices came rushing out and I drank it in. I got up to see Ahri laying down, almost out of breath.

"I think that's enough." I said.

"*pant* No way. I haven't even *pant* made you feel good yet." She crawled to me.

"Its fine Ahri. You don't need to-" She jumped on me, holding my arms down with her tails. "Ahri."

She removed my pants and threw it away. A bulge can be seen from my underwear and she blushed at the sight of it. She smiled deviously, "Now, let's see what big ol' Rez is so scared about... Ooh!" She pulled down my boxers and was astonished by the size and length. Her tails loosened their grip as she stared at my member. I sat up. "Oh my! I wonder how it would feel when it..." Ahri's words trailed off as she reached for my bone. I groaned as she grabbed it and stroke it up and down, smiling and blushing meanwhile.

"Agh! Ahri." I pushed her hand away.

"Rez, I didn't know your..."

"Yeah, yeah. Its big. I get it." I said, cutting her off. "Lets just stop now Ahri; before you do anything rash."

She pouted. Having decided to ignore me, she lowered her head to my manhood. She brushed back her hair and opened her mouth to suck on it. Quickly, I held her chin on my hands and turned her attention to me. I looked deeply into her eyes and gave a warm smile, "I have a better use for those lips." She blushed madly as she gazed at me. Slowly, she came closer and we kissed passionately. I could feel Ahri softly caressing my rod. I let go and asked, "Ahri, do you really want it that badly?" She nodded, trying to act all innocent.

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped as my head entered her. I pushed in further and she clung onto me. I sat up in a position for me to move easier. I moved up and down on the bed so I can move in and out of her. Ahri's breath can be felt on my neck. Her breathing was heavy. "Yes! Rez! Oh, yes! Please!" She pleaded. Hearing that made me go faster and she moaned even louder. Her nails drilled into my skin.

I pulled myself out to change positions. Ahri layed her back down on the bed, moving around some pillows and blankets for her to get comfortable. She spread out her legs and motioned her finger for me to come to her. I kneeled in front of her and got into position. I inserted into her and she squeezed her walls around me. I groaned loudly. I grabbed her hips and started to thrust in and out of her. She cried out my name a few times and could probably be heard by anyone who happened to be outside. Looking at her bouncing breasts, I grabbed one and squeezed it. It felt so soft in my hands, so I decided to fondle and play around with it. I leaned down to suck on her tits. I bit and pinched her nipples and heard a few gasps from Ahri. I got up and plunged deep into her, rubbing her clitoris in the process. She squeezed the pillows over her head with one hand her breast with the other. She looked at me wanting, "Kiss me. Kiss me." She said, holding her arms up to welcome me. I bent down to kiss her, our lips and saliva mixed with each other and our tongues had a fierce battle. I held her body tightly in my arms and she enveloped me with her nine tails. I reached the entrance of her cervix and rammed her hard. I felt her squeeze even tighter as I was reaching my limit. We screamed each other's names.

"Rez!"

"Ahri!"

We reached cloud nine as we climaxed. I came inside of her while she also let herself out, covering my shaft with her love juices. I removed my stick from her. I released a huge load and you could tell from the amount of sperm dripping from her vagina. Ahri got on her knees and cupped her hand to catch the sperm falling from her opening. With a handful, she poured it all in her mouth. She swallowed it with a satisfied look and licked her lips from any dripping cum.

"Sorry, Ahri. I let it out inside you." I said nervously.

"Oh, don't worry. There's a very little chance for me to become pregnant. I still am sort of a fox." She winked and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

I'm so happy! I finally go to do it with Rez. He was just amazing, especially for his first time. Plus, I got to be the one to take his virginity. I didn't expect his cock to be so big and hard. He was so fast, it felt like electricity was running through my body.

"Hey Ahri." Rez yawned. "I'm getting pretty tired. We should sleep now."

"Without clothes?" I asked.

"Too lazy. You gonna join me or what?" I blushed at the thought of sleeping with him. Actually, now that I think of it, for a week now, I haven't slept with any man, much less have sex with one. All I thought about was Rez and that's it.

"What about the lights?" I asked. He snapped his fingers and just like that, the lightbulb flickered off.

I giggled and layed down beside Rez. "Ahri?" I heard Rez say in the darkness.

"Hmm? What is it?" I looked up at him.

"Can I use one of your tails as a pillow? They're really soft." He said.

I lifted myself up a bit to move a tail in front of me. "There you go." I cheerfully said.

He snuggled the tail in it's fluffiness. "Thanks Ahri." He layed down face up.

His mind was so cute underneath his manly appearance. In return I layed my head on Rez's shoulder as a pillow. I spooned him and rubbed my hand on his chest to feel his rugged form.

Suddenly, Rez grabbed the back of my head and sniffed my hair. "*sniff* Are you using vanilla shampoo?"

"Yes, why?"

"Vanilla is my favorite." He said, letting me go. I'm glad he told me that. Now, I know what perfume I should buy.

We layed there in the darkness naked under a blanket. Rez had his arm out for me to use as a pillow as he used a tail of mine as one. "Rez?" I checked to see if he was awake, shaking him a bit. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile. I looked back at him and moved up to share a loving kiss. "Good night."

"Good night." He responded.

My heart was beating fast. I was hesitant, but I had to say it. I have to let him know. "I love you."

He stayed quiet for a bit, "...mmm"

I didn't care what he thought. The only thing that mattered was that he knew I loved him.

He fell fast asleep on my tail with me on his side. I wrapped ourselves with my tails and slept peacefully under the moonlit night.

**End of chapter 4. I have never written anything involving sexual matters before, so it won't be as good as some professional fanfiction writers. Also, do you know how hard it is to give a romance role to a guy who just doesn't care? *blah* *blah* *blah* thanks for reading *blah* *blah* *blah* review and such. If you're not too lazy, please check out my OC drawing at deviantart. I am in school right now and I'm gonna get me a taco.**

**P.S. I'm down to play with people I don't know. So if you want to play a game or two or ask me any questions, add me in LOL. If I have the time, we could go a game or two.**

**P.S.S. This taco tastes pretty damn good.**


	5. A Morning Surprise

Chapter 5: A Morning Surprise

**Hello guys! Chapter 5 is now out as you can see. This chapter, I will be making it mostly a 3rd person perspective. But only this chapter hopefully. I hope you guys enjoy again!**

_"I promise I'll never leave you."_

I woke up on a comfortable bed. I sat up and looked around. It was still very early in the morning, so I could only see darkness and some forms of light. I moved my hands to check the objects around me. On my side, I felt something strange. It felt like the body of a sleeping man. Once my eyes had adjusted to see easier, I noticed the room was different. It was clearly not my room. I looked to see who the sleeping figure next to me was. His face looked oddly familiar. I curse my chronic memory loss each morning. Suddenly, thoughts rushed through my head as I recalled the event that happened last night. I remember now. I helped finish the treehouse with Rez and he asked me to move in with him. Later, we had a night of blissful pleasure as we made love to one another. I felt jittery just thinking about it. I looked upon his sleeping figure. A guilty smile came up at the fact that we were still naked. His arms and legs were spread out in various angles. I moved his body around to get him into a proper sleeping position. It seemed that no matter how roughly I turned him, he wouldn't show any signs of waking up; coming to the conclusion that noise would probably be the only way to get him out of slumber, which I wouldn't recommend doing after what I experienced. After I was done, I looked at his face, sleeping peacefully. His mouth was slightly open, letting out soft snores; which I thought was pretty cute. I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but suddenly, his hand came up to my face and shoved me away. "Mom, not the basket full of crabs. Please!" He said. He was probably having a strange dream. It's pretty funny that he talks in his sleep. I grabbed his arm and put it around me to lay my head on his shoulder. I placed my hand on his abs and chest as I closed my eyes to fall back asleep yet again.

* * *

The morning came over Ahri as the sun's glinting rays shone through the glass balcony doors, signalling her to wake up. She sat up straight and stretched her body, arms, and tails. She scratched her eyes and let out a high pitched yawn, acting all cute. She held out her hand to wake up the sleeping man beside her, but landed on a few blanket sheets. She looked to see if Rez was there only to find an empty half of the bed. She scanned the room to find him, but to no avail. "Did he leave me just like everyone else?" She thought, "But I didn't even enchant him to do so. He- ... so he just left me on his own then." She held her face in her hands and a stream of tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly, she boiled up in anger. She got up and wore a bath robe that was lying around. She stormed out the room angrily.

As Ahri stormed through the halls, she heard a voice, "Good morning, Ahri." She stopped to look to her side and found Rez in the kitchen, wearing a dark grey shirt and the same black cargo pants from last night. He was also wearing a pink apron for he was cooking breakfast. She furiously walked over to him, and Rez happily looked to Ahri, holding a pan over a hot stove. "How was your sleep Ahri? Mine was terrible. I'm making breakfast right now, so-". He was stopped mid-sentence as Ahri slapped Rez across his face. "Oww! Ahri! What was that for!?" He yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"You left me!" She yelled back, blind with rage.

"What!?" He said in confusion.

"Why did you have to go away? You just left me like all the others to go off somewhere when I enchant them!"

He looked at her dumbstruck, "What!? Okay. First, what the hell are you talking about!? And second, where the hell would I go!? I live here!"

When Ahri had realized she was talking to the person whom she thought was gone, she facepalmed. She came closer to Rez and hugged him, planting her face in his chest. "I'm sorry Rez. I didn't mean to do that. I've just been so lonely." Sobs can be heard from her as she held onto Rez's shirt.

Rez scratched his head and sighed, "Ahri." She looked up at him with tearful eyes. Rez smiled softly, "Don't worry. If it will make you feel better, then _I promise I'll never leave you._ I'll always be by your side."

Ahri wiped a tear from her eye, "Promise?"

He nodded, "I Promise. Now stop those tears. I don't ever want to see you cry again."

Ahri smiled relieved and kissed Rez on the cheek, "Thanks Rez."

He wiped his cheek from the kiss, "Yeah. Yeah." He looked down. "See? You got my apron all wet from your crying."

Ahri frowned, "I'm sorry." She looked to see what Rez was cooking. On the pot was what looked to be an egg covered in slime. "What, exactly, are you cooking?" She looked disgusted at the sight of it.

Rez answered, "Oh, I'm just cooking some eggs that I found lying around random places."

She looked closer, "Is it good?" A large green bubble formed and popped, causing her to back away.

He looked as if he didn't have an answer, "I don't know. They don't taste good, but I just keep eating them."

"I think you should let me cook." She insisted.

A wave of relief washed over Rez, "Oh yes. Thank you. Men don't wear aprons." He took out the apron and handed it to Ahri. He made his way out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna take a nap. My sleep didn't go well. Call me when it's ready."

"Okay, will do." She winked and blew an invisible kiss to Rez. He played along, but pretended to dodge it.

Rez was walking to his bedroom until a certain glowing crystal ball caught his attention. Curious, he walked into Ahri's room to observe it. He tried to remember what Ahri had said about the shiny thing. Something about collecting scents of men. He thought it was pretty odd. Does she go around, collecting people's sweat? That's disgusting. Although, he was wondering how it smelled like. So he took a sniff. There was no stench, so he licked it. Again, there was nothing. Seeing how pointless this was, Rez shrugged his shoulders. Lazy to get to his room, he decided to just sleep on Ahri's bed. He jumped on the soft mattress and made himself comfortable. He noticed a smell when he layed his face on the pillow. It smelled just like Ahri, a sweet vanilla scent. With vanilla being his favorite scent, he held the pillow close to his face to take it in...and...he's gone.

Ahri went to look for Rez to tell him the food was almost ready. He wasn't in his room so she searched around and found him in her room. She smiled when she saw Rez sleeping comfortably on her bed. He layed on his sides, facing away from her. She crept on the bed to lay down beside him. She snuggled against his back. "Rez, breakfast is almost ready."

Sleepy, he replied, "mmm. I'll be there soon."

She moved up to his ear and whispered, "Come to the kitchen soon. I have a surprise for you." A devious tone was found in her voice.

"Just five more minutes mom. I promise."

She giggled lightly at his response, "Okay then." Ahri gave a small peck to Rez's cheek which caused him to groan in irritation. She smiled playfully at him and left the room.

Five minutes later, Rez arrived in the kitchen to see this surprise. "Woah! This is a surprise." He said surprised as he gazed upon the surprise Ahri set out for him...surprisingly. Rez looked at Ahri and found that she was wearing the apron that he was wearing earlier. Under the apron was...well...nothing. She was wearing the apron, just the apron. Nothing else, just the pink apron. A naked apron as you may call it. You could see a wet stain from her tears on the chest area. But surprisingly, what really surprised him was the food laid out for him. Ahri had made a very hearty breakfast for him to eat. Laid out on the table were many types of breakfast meals. There wasn't any room on the round table for anything else. Eggs and bacon were found on the right corner of the table with a plate of sausages next to it. On the other side was a sort of Japanese dish with a side bowl of steamed rice and some sushi. On the middle was a big plate of pancakes. Looking closely, he noticed that the syrup on the pancakes spelled out three lines of words. It said 'Rez' on the top, 'xXx' in the middle, and 'Ahri' on the bottom together it spelled 'Rez xXx Ahri' with hearts drawn all around. It looked really good, really tasty.

Rez sat down on the chair which had a plate and a set of utensils placed out for him. Ahri stood right beside him, waiting for him to eat. Rez gave a word of thanks and he quickly picked out some eggs and bacon from a plate and scarfed it down. Ahri looked happy that he was enjoying the meal. She leaned on the side of the table next to him, making sure to show a great amount of cleavage. "So how's the food? She asked and waved her tails around.

He looked at her and swallowed before speaking, "I love it! Can't wait to try the rest." He said happily. "Why don't you eat with me?" Ahri bore a smile on her face and sat down on the edge of the table, legs crossed. In an attempt to seduce Rez, she grabbed a fork and punctured a sausage. Making sure he was watching, she slowly ate the sausage from the fork and bit it in half. Rez was looking at her with a blank stare. She thought her plan had worked, but found that he was just looking at the sausage, hungry. Ahri held out the fork in front of his mouth and he delightfully ate the sausage from it. After swallowing, he opened his mouth wide open as if he wanted more.

"You want me to feed you?" She asked. Rez smiled and nodded. "Okay then." She said in agreement. She grabbed the bowl of sausages and fed Rez.

He looked very content having Ahri feed him. "Thanks Ahri! The food tastes a lot better when you feed it to me." He flashed her a smile.

She blushed furiously and turned her head away, "N-no problem."

"Why don't you eat?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. My heart is already full." She said, clutching her chest.

Rez insisted, "Oh, come on! Here." He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and skillfully took hold of a piece of sushi. "Now, say ahh." He said as he hovered the wrapped seafood to her mouth.

Ahri giggled and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth to take a bite, but when she bit down, her teeth closed down on each other. She opened her eyes and saw Rez chewing on the sushi, and the chopsticks empty. "Hey! I thought you were feeding me!"

Rez chewed for a few seconds until he realized, "Oh! That's right! Sorry. It just looked so good." With his free hand, Rez took another sushi and fed it to Ahri. She seemed delighted when she took his fingers in her mouth and ate the sushi, licking Rez's finger in the process. He wiped his finger on his shirt. "Hehe... ok then..." Ahri winked at him.

As Rez was finishing the last dish with the pancakes, Ahri grew frustrated. "Rez!" Ahri whiningly said.

"What's up?"

"Don't you notice anything!?" She said. "About me? About my clothes?"

Rez had a moment of realization, "Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to ask you that. What are you wearing? Or better yet, what aren't you wearing?" He said skeptic.

Ahri perked up and started to climb on Rez's lap. "Well I'm glad you noticed. I'm wearing a naked apron because I was thinking. During breakfast, we could have a little..."

"No." Rez said with furrowed eyebrows.

She was stunned yet again, "What!? Didn't you feel good last night?" She put her arms around his neck.

He sighed, "I did Ahri." He stood up to take her off his body. "But don't make this a habit. Its not morally good." She pouted. He smiled softly. "Cheer up Ahri. For what it's worth, you're a great cook." He kissed her cheek.

She blushed, giggled, and held her cheeks red. "Thanks."

"Now put on some clothes. We're heading out." He said.

She leaned her head to the side in curiosity. "Where to?"

He walked to the refrigerator. "To the grocery store Ahri." He opened the fridge and revealed a vacant supply of food. He pointed inside and said, "I need this full by tonight."

"Umm...okay. Is that it?" Ahri asked.

Rez closed the fridge and smiled, "The day is still young Ahri. We can do other things together."

She smiled brightly, "You mean like a date!?"

He put a finger to his chin, "A date? Sure, if you'd call it that." Ahri ran to him and hugged him tight, giggling. "Okay, Ahri. Hurry and put on some clothes. This naked apron thing is getting on my nerves."

She looked up at him and teased him. She grabbed the tip of her apron and pulled down to show more cleavage. "Are you sure? Because we can still-"

"I can go by myself Ahri!" He yelled.

"Just kidding! I'll go now." She stuck out her tounge playfully and skipped to the bathroom.

Rez put a hand to his face and sighed, "Oh boy!"

Minutes later, Rez and Ahri got dressed for their day out. Rez wore simple clothing like a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Ahri chose the shirt for Rez because it was a bit tight on him, which was perfect for showing off his body. Ahri came out of room wearing a small red top that her breasts looked too big for. It had small cut-up strips hanging from the bottom. You could see her cute bellybutton and some cleavage. She also wore a white mini skirt. She wanted to dress cute for Rez out in public. "So how do I look?" Ahri asked.

"You look great. Now let's go." Ahri smiled and walked by Rez's side as they made their way to the city.

**This chapter is actually supposed to be together with the next, but I figured it would be too long. So, I decided it would be best to split it. Also, do you think I should make next chapter Ahri, Rez, or 3rd person perspective?**

**PS. A shout out to 'Shxcked' he is also writing a fanfic called 'Essence of something new' so please check that out if you have time. I've been playing games with him and he's actually a very cool guy. So he deserves a few more readers.**


End file.
